Here In My Heart
by warrior.joker.moony
Summary: Tras haberse peleado con Mukuro, Hiei vuelve a ser fugitivo en el Makai, y Kurama lo invita a quedarse en su casa. Sin embargo, esto le costará a ambos arduas confusiones. Una pizca de humor a esta historia de amor. KxH.
1. Capítulo I: Indirectas

**Capítulo I**: Indirectas

No tenía adonde ir. Por más que ese no era el principal problema, era un problema. Mukuro creo que me había malcriado. No me tenía cómo un niño, pero convengamos que tampoco me mataba de hambre. Y el hecho de haber discutido con ella resultó ser un alivio para mi mente, pero un problema para mis necesidades tan fundamentales como lo es dormir.  
Cualquier árbol me viene bien, desde ya. El problema son los ruidos, los gritos de los estúpidos ningen pequeños que se pasean de aquí para allá aullando como si los fueran a matar, los aparatos esos que usan para hamacarse¡o peor!, verme obligado a escuchar las cursilerías que se "declaran" las parejas. Sería una suerte de patetismo kuwabariano. Eso sí que es molesto.  
Estaba tranquilo. A pesar de que sabía que nuevamente era uno de los demonios más buscados en el makai, que me había peleado con ella, estaba tranquilo. Yo sabía de dónde venía esa tranquilidad. Uno de los principales símbolos de esa tranquilidad era aquella ventana, pero que ese día estaba cerrada, con una cortina a medio abrir. Me pregunté si estaría en su casa, y en el caso que sí, qué estaría haciendo.  
Hacía mucho que no iba a visitar a Kurama. Kitsune estúpido. Seguramente estaba con su nariz sobre esos libros ningen idiotas que no dicen más que estupideces ningen de genios-alpedistas ningen. Sí, eso seguramente.  
Me acomodé justo en el ciruelo que tiene frente a su cuarto. Era el árbol más cómodo que tenía, porque el resto no tenían hojas debido al otoño. Por un momento me quedé mirando su renombrado jardín. A pesar de que no era una buena época, se veía extraordinariamente bien. No que yo sepa mucho de jardinería ni mucho menos, pero se veía bien en serio. No había una sola planta que tuviera un color fuera de lugar.  
Una gota. Dos, tres, tres millones. Miré el cielo y parecía que iba a caerse.

- ¿Hiei?- escuché la voz del kitsune por encima de los truenos.

Salté a su balcón y me lo quedé mirando. Después de todo él empezó a mirarme. Y creo que le molestó estar mojándose y me entró casi de un tirón a su cuarto, mientras terminaba de cerrar las persianas de su cuarto.  
De pronto quedó todo oscuro, hasta que encendió una de las tantas lámparas que tenía en su escritorio. No me equivocaba, estaba leyendo los estúpidos libros ningen de genios-alpedistas ningen.

- ¿Qué andabas haciendo por aquí?- preguntó curioso, mientras buscaba algo dentro de su armario- Hacía mucho que no te veía- seguro estaba sonriendo con esa especie de sonrisa que no terminaba de entender. Estaba entre la ironía y la amabilidad pura.

- Hn.

- Toma- murmuró tomando una toalla y sentándose en el suelo, frente a mí, extendiéndomela- sécate antes que te agarre un resfrío.

Hasta la toalla tenía su perfume. Y era deliciosamente suave. Una vez, de hecho, soñé con ese aroma y que dormía en una cama llena de toallas.  
Pero traté de no dejarme llevar, o por lo menos que no se note.

- Te faltó aquí- se reía, señalándome la nariz.

- Ja-ja- lo imité.

Lo peor de todo es que se rió de una burla de la que se tenía que enojar. Y eso me enojó a mí. Y no solo eso, sino que le dio más risa al estúpido kitsune.

- Oh, vamos, no tienes porqué ponerme esa cara tan arrugada- pedía entre risas- Está bien… no te molesto más.

Sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Vas a contarme qué te pasó?

- ¿Necesariamente me tuvo que pasar algo, Kurama?- pregunté sintiendo todavía algunas gotas de lluvia que habían quedado en mi pelo y que aún caían sobre mis orejas.

- Bueno, si no me has venido a visitar en un largo tiempo- indirecta número uno- es porque tuviste algún problema.

- No necesariamente.

- Como quieras- sonrisita- ¿vas a contarme o tengo que volvértelo a pedir?

- Hn.- son esos los momentos que me arrepiento de ir a ver a Kurama. Es astuto, y a veces se me va de las manos- Soy fugitivo otra vez en el Makai.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- preguntó, sorprendido. Siempre que hablamos del Makai su rostro cambia… es como si el lado humano que habita en él desapareciera- ¿Y cómo es eso?, digo, ahora que vives con _ella_ -indirecta número dos- no has vuelto a robar… ¿o ella te pidió un trabajo especial y terminaste en problemas.

- Hablas demasiado.

- Y tú muy poco- sonrisita.

- Hn.

Sorprendentemente se quedó callado. Eso también me ponía incómodo. Y nuevamente había ganado él. Por mi cuenta no iba a hablar. Yo lo había callado. Y él tampoco tenía intenciones de volverme a preguntar.

- …

Sabía que no iba a ceder. Nueva sonrisa. Y las miradas que no se salen una de otra.

- Me pelee con Mukuro- SÍ, LO HABÍA DICHO. Ahora me resulta gracioso, pero en el momento fue para mí todo un desafío.

- ¿Cómo que te peleaste?- exclamó exageradamente-, pero si son uno para el otro- indirecta número tres.

- No fue una discusión muy importante- mentira número uno.

- Qué pena… - indirecta número cuatro.

- Ajá.

- Ya veo… así que te peleaste con tu novia- indirecta número cinco- y no tienes a dónde ir.

- Exacto- ¿para qué gastarme en decirle que Mukuro no era mi novia?

Pareció no importarle que no le refutara mi relación con ella, pero más tarde supe que sí le importó, y que nunca debí haberle contestado sin negarlo.

- Bueno, no importa- increíblemente su sonrisa cambió a una amable, sin destellos de ironía- sabes que te puedes quedar en casa todo el tiempo que… necesites- indirecta número seis.

- Si tú lo dices.

Se puso de pie y salió del cuarto. Seguramente iba a buscar otro colchón, uno para mí. Miré nuevamente a mí alrededor. Todo seguía igual, no habían cambiado muchas cosas de lugar. A excepción de su biblioteca, que ahora estaba al lado de la ventana. Y el peluche ese horrible que tiene, con cara de estúpido. Me levanté del suelo, y caminé hasta él. Lo tomé del cuello. Tenía tanta cara de idiota que me daban ganas de sacarle la cabeza, de patearlo. Sonríe tanto, el muy estúpido, que parece que se le van a salir los ojos.

- ¿Te gusta?, te lo puedes quedar- me lo ofreció Kurama, entrando al cuarto nuevamente, arrastrando un colchón y acomodándolo junto a su cama.

- Precisamente estaba pensando cómo le puedo borrar la cara de bobo que tiene- murmuré, observando al coso ése con desprecio.

- ¡No sabes apreciar la magia de los peluches!- reía el kitsune, mientras cerraba la puerta y acomodando por última vez el colchón el pie, se acercó a mí. Se arrodilló. Creo que eso fue lo que me humilló nuevamente. No solo "no saber apreciar la magia de los peluches" bobos esos, sino ser tan pequeño. Tan pequeño que el kitsune engreído se vio obligado a agacharse para hablarme bien. Tal como a un niñato.

- Hn.

- A ver, dámelo- me pidió, extendiendo su mano.

De muy mala gana, le di el coso ese, apoyándolo como un ladrillo sobre sus manos.

- Primero que nada, cambia la cara, porque si no se va a ofender- dijo, con esa sonrisa tan típica de él. Sabía que lo disfrutaba. Zorro estúpido.

- …

- Mira¿ves? es marroncito, tiene manitos pequeñas, es suavecito- esos diminutivos…- tiene perfumito a rosas- hey, debería darle crédito, a lo mejor como maestra jardinera le iba bien- y la nariz muy pequeña.

- Te faltó la cara de pelotudo.

Se quería reír, pero sé que hizo su mayor esfuerzo y me miró serio.

- Ahh…- suspiró- ¿para qué me gasto?

Dejó a la porquería arriba de la repisa, y sacando las frazadas se puso a armar mi cama. Mientras tanto, yo me acosté en la suya. Kurama tenía que saber de antemano que yo no iba a dormir en el suelo.  
Su cama era mucho más cómoda. La almohada. Creo que eso era lo que más me gustaba. O… las frazadas, que siempre tenían aroma a rosas.No tardé en quedarme dormido.

**· · · **

Este es el primer fanfiction que publico acá. Sé que la historia no es para nada relevante, pero sinceramente moría de ganas por escribir algo sobre ellos dos. Espero que al menos se entienda, y en lo posible, se disfrute. ¡Saludos!

Moony.


	2. Capítulo II: Horarios

**Capítulo II**: Horarios.

Creo que lo entendió, porque cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, aún estaba acostado en su cama. Pero no había rastros de él.  
Por momentos pensé que estaría en el patio arreglando su jardín. Pero había menos libros en su escritorio, así que deduje que debía estar en el lugar ese dónde van los ningen a hablar estupideces. Emph… los alpedistas.  
Miré la mesa de noche y allí estaba mi principal problema del día: la hora. ¿Cómo carajos hacían los estúpidos ningen para saber la hora con un coso que solo tiene tres palos? Uno que se mueve todo el tiempo, uno cuando se le da la gana, y otro que se mueve cuando yo no lo veo.  
Lo odio. Me tenté de romperlo en mil pedazos y que dejara de hacer ese molesto ruido. _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…_  
Me quedé por un tiempo sentado en la cama, mirando la ventana salpicada de un montón de gotas. Parecía que el cielo aún tenía ganas de seguir llorando. Se podía sentir todavía dentro de su cuarto el aroma del pino mojado, y la tierra húmeda.  
Pero todo lo armónico se fue a la mierda cuando empecé a darme cuenta que mi estómago reclamaba atención.  
Me pregunté si podría bajar a la cocina y tomar algo de comida. Dudé especialmente por su madre. Quizás Kurama no quería que ella supiera de mi presencia. Así que decidí que lo esperaría, estaba seguro que el muy tonto no tardaría en llegar de ese estúpido lugar.  
Pasaron unos minutos, y luego de aburrirme de mirar el techo, me puse a pensar en qué podía hacer mientras lo esperaba para no tener que escuchar los constantes reclamos de mi pobre y hambriento estómago.  
Primero, antes que nada, se me ocurrió mirar televisión. Así que miré por encima del escritorio para buscar el maldito control. No tenía ganas de sentarme frente al aparato, como un retardado, y cambiar de canal directamente del televisor.  
Revolví todo el escritorio, y no había rastros de él. Por un momento vi algo parecido, pero más chiquito y tenía botones parecidos, pero cuando los apreté no sucedió nada con el maldito televisor, así que lo tiré por ahí.  
Volví a buscar dentro de la biblioteca y no encontré más que estúpidos libros de ningen idiotas, cartas de la madre (aparentemente, ya que no se leer el idioma de los idiotas) dentro de los libros, y muchos papeles de golosinas. Eso me dio más hambre, por supuesto, más bronca. ¿Dónde carajos estaba el jodido control remoto?  
Cuando ya había desistido de la búsqueda y aparentemente no me quedaba más lugar dónde buscar, se me ocurrió que quizás estaba en su armario dónde guardaba la ropa. Me acerqué a él y abriéndolo de par en par con mucha violencia, me caí de la misma manera al suelo del susto. Un gato asquerosamente feo y peludo se abalanzó sobre mí, atacándome con esas uñas clavándomelas en todos lados.  
Tuve una dura batalla con la porquería esa. No que fuera fuerte¿no?, simplemente no quería matarlo y que Kurama me echara de su casa.  
Y eso me dio más bronca de la que ya venía acumulando. Depender del zorro estúpido y a causa de eso no poder matar al gato de mierda ese. Finalmente lo saqué de una patada en el medio del culo, desgraciado.  
Cerré la puerta aún agitado y de muy mal humor. Miré el armario ahora con más odio, y acercándome a él como si tal fuera un demonio indestructible, empecé a revisar entre sus camisas. Nuevamente el perfume a rosas inundó mis pulmones, mi nariz, mi cabeza. Me nublaba el pensamiento.  
Por una extraña razón ya no me sentía tan malhumorado. Bah… de qué extraña razón estoy hablando. Estaba claro que era el perfume. Delicioso perfume.  
Al cabo de unos instantes me encontré abrazando su ropa como un estúpido ningen, al mejor estilo Kuwabara cuando toma de las manos a mi hermana. Sí, así de patético.  
Me di asco y tiré las camisas, sonrojándome y buscando como si nada el… me había olvidado qué estaba buscando. Por un momento, arrodillado, miré el piso de madera cuidadosamente encerado y resbaloso. Pensé qué era lo que estaba haciendo antes de sentir ese fuerte aroma, y al cabo de un instante, me acordé del jodidísimo control remoto de porquería.  
Empecé a abrir todos los cajones. En uno habría papeles, y más papeles. Ninguno me interesaba. Y justo antes de abrir el último cajón tuve un presentimiento. Algo me decía que no tenía que abrirlo. Quizás saltaba otro bicho endemoniado queriendo atacarme. Pero no encontré nada de eso (sí, lo abrí, la curiosidad a veces me puede a mi también). Encontré algo peor. El peluche. Sí, el coso ese horrible. Y no era todo. Sino que estaba cómodamente _durmiendo_ entre las ropas íntimas del kitsune.

- "¡COSO DEPRAVADO!"- pensé, y desesperado lo tomé del tronco. Lo empecé a odiar en serio. ¿Qué hacía una cosa tan fea descansando entre las ropas perfumadas, suaves e íntimas del kitsune¿acaso Kurama lo había guardado ahí¿acaso el zocotroco ese tan especial para él¡¡pero si era horrible!!

Lo miré con mucho odio, y sujetándolo fuertemente, decidí que lo mejor era acabar con él. Alzando mi brazo derecho, dispuesto a decapitarlo, levanté el osito idiota ese por el aire. Pero no llegué a cortarle la cabeza, no llegué a deleitarme, ya que la puerta sonó.  
Abrí los ojos atentamente. ¿Quién podía ser? Kurama no, desde luego, era su cuarto, no tenía porqué llamar a la puerta.

- Shuichi, soy mamá¿está todo bien?- se oía la amable voz de la mujer.

Si yo no contestaba seguramente la madre entraría en sospecha y sería un grave problema, así que decidí que debía hacer algo que hago muy bien: esconderme. Muy suavemente, en putillas de pie, entré en el armario y cerré la puerta justo antes que la madre abriera la otra.

- ¿Shuichi¿estás aquí?- preguntaba la mujer.

No tardé en sentir nuevamente se rico olor penetrándome hasta ensáñeseme.

- Qué raro… creí escuchar algo- murmuró la madre- ¿fuiste tú, Kyu-chan?- preguntó para que luego se escuchara al gato asqueroso y bien peludo maullar- ¡Mira cómo le dejaste el cuarto¿a ti te parece¡eso no se hace¡muy mal!- lo regañaba la mujer. Hasta enojada parecía amable- Ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar y siquiera tengo tiempo de ordenarle el cuarto… pobre Shuichi.

Por un momento se quedó callada. Pero al rato escuché que se preguntaba para sí misma.

- Mhh… ¿otro colchón?

La puerta se cerró y luego de unos minutos, se escuchó que la puerta principal de la casa se abría y se cerraba. Ahora sí estaba solo en la casa. Bah, el peludo también estaba. Y el zocotroco también.  
Me acordé del duelo que tenía con él, pero al salir del armario, tropecé con una de las tantas cajas que había y caí de cara al suelo.

- ¡¡ARGH!!- nada me irritaba más que caerme torpemente, y encima golpearme la jeta. Sentí cómo el pecho se me enfriaba de a poco.

Me acababa de dar cuenta que solo traía un pantalón de dormir. Y yo no recordaba haberme sacado la ropa para dormir.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso…?  
Me maldije. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota de creer que Kurama me iba vestir _a mi_¡a mí! Seguramente me había cambiado yo adormecido y no me había dado cuenta. Todo a causa de ese perfume… ese perfume que me volvía loco.  
Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de volver en sí, y recordé que tenía mucha hambre. Así que me cambié y decidí que lo mejor era ir a buscar al estúpido kitsune y que me diera algo de comer de una buena vez. Al fin y al cabo, era tan mal anfitrión como Mukuro.  
Encontré mi ropa sobre el borde de la cama de Kurama. Aún estaba húmeda de la lluvia, pero no me importaba. No me iba a poner ropa ningen de ninguna manera. La odio, no solo es ridícula, sino incómoda. Tal como ellos.  
Salí de la casa, y aún estaba lloviendo a chaparrones. Pero el hambre me podía más. ¿Dónde estaría el muy estúpido?  
¡Esta me la iba a pagar!... juh, tener que esperarlo. Y encima soportar al gato ese feo que tenía, al oso idiota ese, atentando contra su vida privada¡y la madre que casi me descubre!  
Retiré la venda que cubría mi jagan y lo busqué. Y tal y como me lo imaginaba, estaba en la institución esa para ningen alpedistas. Volví a tapar el jagan y caminé hasta allá a paso ligero. No quería apresurarme tanto porque seguramente iba a tener que esperar afuera y era bueno hacer tiempo, y si iba lento me empaparía debido al mal tiempo.

Definitivamente mi problema era el tiempo.


	3. Capítulo III: Despejando X

**Capítulo III**: Despejando X.

Nunca me había aburrido tanto en una clase. Los segundos eran minutos, los minutos eran horas, y las horas años. ¡Dios, qué ganas que tenía de volver a mi casa!  
No era tanto por el apetito, ni por el sueño… y mucho menos por el mal tiempo. ¿Era Hiei? Seguramente. Siempre que venía a casa me pasaba lo mismo. Una ansiedad intensa ocupaba mi mente, y trataba de estar todo el tiempo posible con él. Aunque yo estuviera sentado estudiando, y él mirando las cosas de mi cuarto, llamando mi atención golpeando cosas, o simplemente escuchando su respiración si se dormía en mi cama.  
¡Cómo lo había extrañado! Me estaba empezando a dar cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba a veces, de lo linda que era una silenciosa presencia, su torpe manera de llamar mi atención con silenciosos gritos.  
Pero había otra cosa que estaba ocupando mi mente. _Ella_, obvio. ¿Por qué se habrían peleado¿habrían terminado con su relación? Si es que habían sido novios. Porque eso fue lo que dijo Hiei. No me lo negó. Nunca me negó que entre ellos pasaba algo. Y esa incertidumbre estaba comiéndome la cabeza.  
Las ecuaciones eran sus frases, sus miradas, su silencio, y esa gran pregunta era la x. ¿Había pasado algo¿lo había herido¿por qué se habrían peleado¿había alguien más?

- ¿Y BIEN, MINAMINO?- me gritó el profesor, llamando mi atención, y yo que estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar de tal desesperación. Y llamando, por supuesto, la atención de toda una clase que estaba a punto de estallar en risas.

- ¡¿Eh?!- me sobresalté. Levanté la mirada bruscamente y me di cuenta de que no solo me estaba mirando todo el curso, sino que el profesor parecía que estaba a punto de sacar fuego por los ojos. Fuego… ay, Hiei.

- ¿Acaso visitabas la luna de Valencia, eh, Minamino?- preguntó, humillante, el profesor.

- No. Disculpe.- y mirando el pizarrón me di cuenta que debía pasar a hacer el ejercicio 2,b antes de que el hombre se desesperara aún más.

Por suerte, en cuanto apoyé la tiza sobre el escritorio, luego de terminar el ejercicio, el profesor dio por finalizada la clase.  
Junté todo lo más rápido posible, y esquivando las preguntas de las molestas niñas que tienen la mala costumbre de preguntar por mi vida privada. Abrí el paraguas una vez que estuve en la calle y comencé a correr camino a casa. Quería volver lo más rápido posible. Seguramente Hiei se estaba muriendo de hambre, o mi mamá lo había descubierto. Y no quería dar explicaciones hasta que Hiei no me diera las suyas.  
Esa pregunta me estaba matando.  
Era tal mi desesperación por volver a casa que no sentí la presencia de Hiei en el camino. Me di cuenta que me había estado siguiendo cuando lo vi entrar por la ventana de mi habitación al mismo tiempo que yo abría la puerta de entrada.  
Dejé secando el paraguas, limpié mis zapatos en alfombra de la entrada, y me los saqué. Haciéndome el tonto, grité "_volví_". Hiei no tardó en aparecer en la puerta de la cocina, mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.  
Tenía el rostro rasguñado, la nariz muy colorada, y la ropa toda mojada. Me trague la risa, y caminando suavemente hasta él, me agaché. Le sonreí.

- No te ves muy bien- con mi dedo índice apreté la punta de su coloradísima nariz- A mi me parece que te agarraste un resfrío.

No hablaba.

- Y que…- ya no pude contener mi risa- déjame adivinar… ¡te peleaste con Ryu-chan!

- Ja-ja.

- Vamos, no te enojes. Pasa que es un poco arisco con los que no vienen seguido a casa- amaba tirarle esas indirectas que causan chispas en sus ojitos.- Ven, tienes que sacarte esa ropa antes que te agarres una gripe en lugar de un resfrío.

Mientras yo caminaba hacia mi cuarto, él me seguía callado y haciendo sonar su resfriada nariz. Me daba risa verlo así, se me hacía tan tierno.  
Pero la risa me duró poco. Cuando entré a mi cuarto casi me dio un paro. Estaba completamente revuelto, desordenado y con un montón de pequeñas huellas de barro en el piso que pertenecían sin dudas a Hiei.  
Me di vuelta con brusquedad, buscando una respuesta a tal desorden. Sin embargo, él solo me miró como siempre, o aún peor. Como si estuviera el doble de molesto. Entré en dudas. No sabía si era yo quien estaba equivocado, o él. De todas formas me lo quedé mirando, quizás, en una de esas, me explicaba qué demonios había pasado sin que yo le preguntase. Pero esperé en vano, porque seguía con la misma cara de póker de siempre.

- ¿Y bien¿no te parece que merezco una explicación, Hiei?

- No encontraba el control remoto.

Pobre, se pensó que esa era excusa suficiente para que yo me sentara como una cenicienta a juntar todo el lío que había hecho en mi cuarto.

- El bicho peludo ese me atacó. Dame las gracias que no lo maté- dijo aún más ofendido- Y el zocotroco ese feo que tienes en tu cajón también me peleó. Lástima que entró tu madre y no pude sacarle la cabeza.

Ahí sí que casi me muero. No solo casi mata al gato de mi madre, sino que también miró mi cajón de ropa íntima, casi decapita mi peluche de infancia que tiene un gran valor emocional para mi¡y mi madre casi lo descubre!

Suspiré y miré el piso, rascándome el cuero cabelludo. Sin dudas iba a tener que limpiar y ordenarlo todo yo. No fuera cosa que se pusiera violento otra vez a causa de otro objeto.

- Me gustaría poder dejarte solo en casa sin que destroces todo lo que ves- traté de regañarlo- me pregunto si hacías este lío en la casa de Mukuro- sí, tenía que decirlo. Al menos me sentía mejor, un poco más aliviado.

- No, porque ella no me mataba de hambre, no se iba sin avisar, y tampoco tenía bichos asquerosamente peludos.

Antes de que pudiera decirle que me estaba ofendiendo, porque había venido del colegio corriendo para poder atenderlo, para poder estar con él, él me pasó por arriba y agregó a la poción un reproche más.

- Ni tampoco tiene peluches de ositos depravados con cara de estúpidos.

¡Ah, me había olvidado¡había estado husmeando mi cajón de ropa íntima!

- Seguramente a ella le revisas bastante seguido el cajón de ropa íntima, pero a mí no me gusta¿sabes?- le dije, muy serio, casi enojado. Él sonrió, se ve que quedó satisfecho al fin- El osito no es un depravado para tu información- y tomándolo del suelo lo abracé con un brazo contra mi pecho-, es un muy importante para mí.

- Si tú lo dices. Yo que tú le buscaría otra cara. Parece retardado.

- Y al gato de mi mamá tampoco le tienes que hacer nada. Lo quiere mucho, y me vería en problemas si le pasa algo¿sabes?

- Nh.

Tenía tanta bronca acumulada que pensé en seguir regañándolo, pero logré calmarme. Después de todo lo único que iba a lograr es que se fuera de casa, hacerlo enojar, y retrasarme en todo. Así que fui hasta el baño, tomé una toalla limpia y ropa mía limpia también. Solo encontré un pijama, lo demás aún seguía húmedo debido al mal tiempo. Así que volví a mi cuarto, y lo encontré otra vez con los ojos clavados en mi pobre peluche. Me acerqué a él, agachándome y le extendí tanto la toalla como el pijama.

- Perdona que no tenga nada de vestir para que puedas salir de casa, está todo a medio secar¿sabes?- le expliqué- Sécate bien el cabello y la espalda, así no te enfermas…

- Hn.

Eso era un _"gracias_". Pobre, no iba a pedirle que me lo dijera con todos los chiches. Aunque me lo merecía después de todo lo que me había hecho en el cuarto.

- Ahora voy a preparar algo para comer, pero después de que te termines tu plato te vas a tener que tomar un té antigripal¿sí?

- ¿Es feo?

- No, a mi me gusta. Tiene gusto a limón- le expliqué.

- Entonces es horrible- murmuró.

Sin decir más me fui para que pudiera cambiarse tranquilo. En cuanto llegué a la cocina, vi que en la mesada había un tupper, con una nota de mamá.

_"Hijo: te dejé arroz con tuco y queso recién preparado. Solo tienes que calentarlo en el horno. Y perdona que no haya podido ordenar tu cuarto hoy. ¡Nos vemos a la tardecita!, un besito.  
Mamá." _

Como siempre, la comida era suficiente para dos, así que solo tenía que encender el horno, calentar la comida. Y mientras tanto preparar el té para Hiei. Agradecí que la comida estuviera hecha. Yo también me moría de hambre, y seguro que si Hiei tenía que esperar más de la cuenta empezaría a quejarse nuevamente.  
Justo cuando terminé de acomodar la mesa, entró. Se veía muy gracioso con mi pijama rojo, que no solo le quedaba enorme, sino que le combinaba con su nariz ahora tapada.

- ¿Qué miras tanto?- me dijo, sonrojándose.

- Que te queda bien el rojo- lo incomodé, guiñándole un ojo- En todo sentido.

- Hn.

Me acerqué con papel tisú y agachándome nuevamente, le extendí el paquetito de diez pañuelos descartables. Lo miró con las cejas fruncidas antes de tomarlo y empezar a examinarlo desde todos los costados.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó, mirándome con algo de desconfianza. Quizás había pensando que era una de mis bromas.

- Es papel para la nariz. Es suavecito, así no te lastima la naricita- le expliqué.

- Deja de usar esos diminutos estúpidos, entiendo si me explicas sin ellos¿sabes?

Le sonreí, y tomando el paquetito, lo abrí y le extendí un pañuelo.

- Tampoco hace falta que te agaches para hablarme.

Volví a sonreír, poniéndome de pie para sacar la comida del horno. Realmente se veía exquisito. O era que yo tenía mucha hambre, pero el aroma de la salsa de tomate me dejó un poco anonado.

- ¿Te gusta el arroz con tuco, verdad?- le pregunté, dejando la bandeja en la mesa.

- Ajá- respondió sentándose frente a mí, dejando su paquete de pañuelos a un costado del plato. Las mangas del pijama le quedaban enormes. Y muy graciosas, por cierto.

Me acerqué a él, y arrodillándome le tomé primero el bracito derecho para poder remangarlo. Me miró con esos ojos escarlata tan grandes que tiene, curioso. Luego tomé el otro brazo, le acomodé la manga y lo miré. Aún seguía con la vista clavada en mí, sin parpadear.

- Es para que no te manches y para que no te molesten- le expliqué, sonriendo. Tomé de paso su plato y lo llené- Ojalá te guste.

- Hhn…- murmuró.

- ¿Quieres que ponga la televisión?- le ofrecí.

- Por mí está bien así.

- Entonces no- dije, terminando de servirme la comida.

Quizás él no se daba cuenta, pero cuando comía se manchaba todo. Sobre todo la nariz. Y las mejillas. Además de que estaba tragando como si no hubiera comido en años. Por un momento pensé que no lo iba a llenar con un simple plato de arroz, así que me acerqué a la heladera y busqué algo más. Aun quedaban porciones de pizza la noche anterior, solo había que calentarlas.

- ¿Quieres pizza?, pareces muerto de hambre- le pregunté.

- Bueno- contestó, con los brazos debajo de la mesa. Me di cuenta que sus pies no llegaban al suelo, y que descalzo se veía irresistiblemente gracioso también. Era tan irónico. Hiei era una máquina de destruir cosas, un demonio terriblemente poderoso, y a la vez… un niño que buscaba no ser un niño, que buscaba respeto, una imagen dura, implacable.- ¿qué tanto estás mirando?

- Nada- le sonreí, sirviéndole las porciones de pizza en el plato- Son de anoche, pero aún creo que conserva buen sabor¿sabes?

- Hn.

- Y de postre tengo tarta de frutilla, gelatina de durazno con durazno al natural, torta de chocolate con crema y helado- le dije, mientras yo terminaba mi plato ya frío.

- Nieve dulce- me corrigió.

- Eso, nieve dulce- me tragué una risita, pero sonreí ampliamente- es de chocolate, como a ti te gusta.

Por un momento me miró extrañado. Me hubiera gustado saber en qué estaba pensando. Pero lamentablemente no leo mentes, y me limité a bajar la mirada a mi plato.  
De repente sentí Kyu-chan entre mis piernas, ronroneando en busca de mimos. Hiei saltó de la silla, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- No te va a hacer nada- pero en cuanto terminé de pronunciar esas palabras, el gato se abalanzó nuevamente sobre su cara, armándose una batalla campal ahora en el medio del living.

- ¡ARGH¡GATO DE MIERDA!- gritaba, tratando de sacárselo de la cara sin hacerle demasiado daño, pero el gato estaba empeñado en pelearle.

Sin esperar más, me abalancé sobre ambos y luego de forcejear un poco, saqué a Kyu-chan al patio casi de una patada en el trasero.  
En cuanto cerré la puerta me di cuenta de lo lastimada que le había quedado la cara a Hiei, y la cara de traste que tenía.

- ¡¡¿Por qué carajo tu mamá quiere un bicho tan asqueroso, puedes explicarme?!!- me gritó, llevándose una mano a la cara y comprobando que sí, estaba sangrando.

Fui hasta el baño, tomé el botiquín, y le pedí que se sentara en uno de los sillones mientras yo prendía la luz del living. Se había nublado otra vez y no veía absolutamente nada.

- ¡No necesito que me pases esas porquerías, son solo unos rasguños, Kurama!- me dijo, algo ofendido.

- Vamos, ven, siéntate- le pedí amablemente- Es un gato. Y siempre traen enfermedades… puede que se te infecten las heridas y te enfermes de algo grave.

- Soy un demonio, no te olvides- me recordó, desafiante.

- Hiei…

- Hn.

- Vamos, no te cuesta nada. Ven.- le volví a pedir- Te prometo que no me tardo¿sí?

Y de muy mala gana, se sentó en el sofá. Nuevamente los pies no le llegaban al piso. Pero esta vez me limité a sonreírle. No quería provocarlo más. Abrí el botiquín y saqué un poco de algodón, agua oxigenada, y venditas. Mojé el algodón con un poco del líquido desinfectante, y empecé a rozarlo por sus heridas.

No tardó en sonrojarse, en ponerse nervioso. Los dedos de sus pies empezaron a entrelazarse.

- ¿Estás incómodo?- le pregunté. Sus enormes ojos me miraron nuevamente curiosos. Le brillaban.

- No.

- Sino cambiamos de sillón- le propuse.

- Dije que no.

- Como quieras- le sonreí y empecé a desinfectarle el otro lado del rostro- A ver, levanta un poquito la cabecita…

Frunció un poquito el ceño. Me acordé que le molestaban los diminutivos. Y me recordé que yo amo verlo enfurruñado por esas tonterías.

- Ahora ponemos una vendita por aquí…- canturreé. Su ceño se fruncía cada vez más.- Otra vendita por acá…

Me miraba curioso aún. Pero más que nada miraba mi cabello. Me pregunté si a lo mejor estaba despeinado. No que me peine muy seguido… sino que a lo mejor, debido a la humedad del día, los tenía para todos lados.

- Listo- le dije, y con una sonrisa amplia apreté su mentón, para no apretarle las mejillas dañadas.

- Hn.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunté, divertido.

- Nada…- dijo, y sin hacer ruido volvió a la cocina, a sentarse en la mesa.

Dejé el botiquín en el baño. Y cuando volví lo encontré mirando la ventana, hacia el oeste. Me pregunté por qué miraba hacia esa dirección. Seguramente la casa de Mukuro quedaba en esa dirección, ubicándose en el Makai. Seguramente estaba pensando en ella¿y quién dice extrañándola también?  
Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero me quedé callado. Junté los platos y busqué la torta de chocolate con crema, sirviéndola en dos pequeños platitos para postres.  
Ya no aguanté y justo antes de sentarme, le pregunté.

- ¿Es eso, verdad?- mi voz, lamentablemente, no solo sonó muy obvia, sino que también triste.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La extrañas¿no es así?

· · ·

La verdad es que creo que me extendí demasiado con este capítulo. Me divertí muchísimo tomando a Kurama como narrador en primera persona, sinceramente.

· Nienna o mi dulce Prongsie-Pooh ¡muchísimas gracias por el review!, lo acabo de leer y te juro que casi me pongo a llorar cuando lo vi. Aww no pensé que de un día para el otro ibas a encontrarlo, y para mejor, leerlo :3. Recién leí tu mail, te lo contesto ya, en cuanto termine de subir esto. Y si te encuentro conectada, mejor. Te extraño muchísimo, amor.Desde ya, muchas gracias por el review y la buena onda de siempre. Love you.


	4. Capítulo IV: Entre sueños y burbujas

**Capítulo IV**: Entre sueños y burbujas.

Lo miré extrañado. No entendía de qué demonios estaba hablando el estúpido ningen, y por qué tenía esa mirada de perro pateado si yo no le había hecho nada. Hasta que reaccioné¡estaba refiriéndose a Yukina! Sí, la verdad era que la extrañaba. Nunca hablé más de tres palabras con ella. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser mi hermana, no dejaba de quererla. Y aún tenía la duda de contarle la verdad, de decirle que yo era su hermano. Sin embargo no tenía las agallas. Ella era tan pura, tan inocente, tan dulce. Y yo… yo nunca fui digno de ser su hermano gemelo.

- Sabía…- murmuró, aún más triste. Y yo cada vez entendía menos. ¿Por qué mierda se afligía tanto si al fin y al cabo era mi problema, no el de él?

- ¿Y por qué esa cara de perro pateado?- pregunté- Después de todo es mi problema¿o no, kitsune?

Por un momento sentí que había metido la pata, aunque no entendía el porqué. Levantó la mirada aún con más melancolía, pero supe que el muy tonto quiso ocultarlo todo y me sonrió.

- Tienes razón, Hiei. Es tu problema- miró los platos y volvió a sonreír muy falsamente- ¿Quieres postre, verdad?

- No sabía que te preocupaba tanto el tema…- murmuré, acercándome a la silla otra vez.

Alzó la vista bruscamente y la sonrisa se le borró al carajo. Me miró serio, y hasta casi ofendido. ¿Qué era lo que no quería decir?

- ¿Es Kuwabara? No me molesta que ese idiota ande atrás de ella. Es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que es un pobre estúpido- le dije antes de llevarme un delicioso pedazo de postre a la boca.

Por un momento me miró atónito, como si estuviera pensando dos veces lo que le acababa de decir yo. ¿Acaso había una duda de que Kuwabara jamás estaría con Yukina? A lo mejor si dejaba de ser tan patéticamente romanticón y cursi, ella llegaría a verlo con otros ojos.  
Kurama abrió mucho los ojos, mirándome, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. Parecía que toda la tristeza que había visto reflejada unos segundos antes se había ido al diablo. Y empezó a reírse, y con muchas ganas.  
Sin dudas, el kitsune cada día estaba más loco. Aunque me contagió la risa, sin querer, y comencé a reírme yo también. Me acordé de lo tonto que se veía el ningen ese, con un ramo de flores en la mano, regalándoselas a mi hermana.

- ¡¡Tienes razón!!- reía Kurama, ahora completamente alegre y disfrutando cada bocado de postre que llevaba a su boca- Eres terrible…

- Solo digo la verdad¿o no?

- Así es- dijo, asintiendo muy contento.

En cuanto terminó el postre juntó la mesa, lavó los platos, y me pidió que lo siguiera a su cuarto. No tardó en empezar a limpiar y juntar todo el lío que yo había hecho por la mañana. Aún no entendía por qué lo hacía con tanta felicidad, pero me la contagiaba.

- ¿Me quieres ayudar?- preguntó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Mh.

- Bueno, ahora que terminé de juntar las huellitas- HUE_LLITAS_- de barro que dejaste, voy a hacer mi cama.

Empezó a desarmarla toda, y mientras yo acomodaba la funda del colchón, él estiraba las sábanas. Creo que hasta lo escuché tararear.

- Parece que los chistes no te vienen mal de vez en cuando- murmuré sonriendo.

Él rió nervioso, y asintió con la cabeza mientras estirábamos juntos las frazadas y empezábamos con el colchón que aparentemente era para que yo durmiera ahí. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo podía estar en su casa, o cuánto tiempo él me soportaría. Después de todo ya se había enojado conmigo la primera mañana. Pero si con chistes de Kuwabara cambiaba su humor, todo iba a ser más fácil para mí. Total, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es recordarme lo patético que es ese tipo.  
En cuanto terminamos de ordenar todo, se sentó en su cama y suspiró. Palmeó a su lado, invitándome a sentarme también.  
Me acerqué y me senté a su lado, con los brazos apoyados en el colchón. Miré su techo. Tenía el ventilador de siempre. Pero esta vez había cambiado el adorno de la última vez. Ahora colgaba una especie de pluma negra, muy fina, y aparentemente delicada.

- ¿De dónde la sacaste?- le pregunté.

- Me la regaló el esposo de mi mamá- sonrió.

- ¿Te llevas bien con él?- no sabía por qué le estaba preguntando ello, pero sentí curiosidad.

- La verdad es que sí. Es una persona muy amable, y hace muy feliz a mi mamá. Eso es lo que más me importa en realidad. Yo no necesito un padre. Más bien necesito que alguien llene el corazón de mi mamá con ese amor que yo no puedo brindarle.

- Estúpido.

- Sabía que ibas a decir eso- adivinó- Perdona, es que me importa mucho la felicidad de las personas que quiero- ya se había puesto cursi otra vez, kitsune estúpido.

- Mh.

- ¿Tú…- empezó a preguntarme. Pero se quedó callado. Y mejor que se haya quedado callado, porque la respuesta hubiera sido un lindo y rotundo NO.

Por un largo tiempo nos quedamos callados, sin decir nada. No me sentí incómodo, para nada. Al contrario, nuevamente estaba empezando a sentir ese riquísimo aroma que sólo el kitsune desprendía.

- ¿Te sientes cómodo en casa?- me preguntó, finalmente.

- Ajá.

- Qué bueno… porque yo también me siento cómodo cuando vienes a verme. Aunque no sea muy seguido que digamos…- y otra vez con las indirectas.

- Vaya, no sabía que soy tan existencial para tu día a día- bromeé.

- En efecto- asintió, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, besó mi frente y acarició suavemente mi pelo, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Y no solo eso. Sino que el perfume a rosas se hiciera aún más fuerte, y sintiera como mis mejillas iban tomando color y temperatura.

Me sentí un idiota. Un completo idiota. Era increíble lo mucho que podía causar con un simple, estúpido, miserable, mugriento, hermoso, irresistible… beso.Se levantó y caminó hasta su escritorio. Tomó unos libros y se sentó, dispuesto a empezar a leer esos libros estúpidos de ningen estúpidos con estupideces aumentadas a un cien por ciento.  
Me lo quedé mirando un largo tiempo.  
¿Por qué era tan idiota?  
O mejor dicho¿por qué ese idiota era tan irresistiblemente importante para mí?  
Me terminé de acostar en su cama recién hecha, con frazadas limpias, perfumadas, suaves. Y el silencio, esa paz que reinaba que siquiera era interrumpida por el roce de las hojas de esos estúpidos libros ningen.  
Mis ojos se iban cerrando y no me di cuenta cuándo empezó mi sueño y cuando terminó mi contacto con la realidad consciente, ya que en el sueño no me dormía finalmente, y lograba despertarme. _El kitsune seguía leyendo, y yo muerto de aburrimiento, salí a la calle. Pero no tardó absolutamente nada en aparecer uno de los tontos y fieles sirvientes de __Mukuro__ junto a la puerta de la casa. Por un tiempo lo miré, pero por alguna razón no me podía mover. __¡¿Qué estaba pasando con mi cuerpo, por qué no respondía?! __Estaba paralizado.__ Traté de mover los brazos. Nada.  
Las piernas. Nada.  
Siquiera la cabeza. Apenas podía mover los ojos y verle el estúpido asqueroso rostro a ese imbécil. Traía una especie de soga en sus manos. Ató mis manos, y luego mis piernas, haciéndome perder el equilibrio, y caer en el frío camino de piedras que tiene Kurama en la entrada de su casa, junto al jardín.  
Pude sentir el aroma fresco y húmedo de los pinos y las plantas. Pero de repente empezó a mezclarse con el olor de mi sangre. Olor y gusto. El demonio estaba golpeándome fuertemente en el estómago, en la cabeza, en mi pecho y en mi espalda inclusive. Sus patadas eran como martillos de un terrible peso, haciendo que yo sintiera como un hueco en cada uno de los golpes veloces y seguidos que me daba.  
¿Dónde estaba Kurama? Estudiando, claro. ¡Yo no podía gritar¿cómo pedir ayuda si no se puede gritar, siquiera insultar?  
De repente el sirviente de mi ama me tomó de la parte de atrás de mi pijama, y pude ver lo lejos que se sentía el suelo bajo mis pies. Me dejó caer, haciéndome golpear la cara contra la fría piedra, haciendo saltar las vendas que Kurama me había puesto, y arrancándome algún diente seguramente.  
Volvió a alzarme nuevamente por los aires y golpeándome en la nuca perdí el conocimiento, que no tardé en recuperar. O eso me pareció. Ya que en cuanto abrí los ojos… allí pude verla. Parada junto a… ¡Kurama! Ese saco de huesos rotos, sangre y poca ropa muy rota era el kitsune. Aún no podía hablar.  
Mi desesperación fue en aumento. ¿Por qué, por qué si te dije que jamás renunciaría a él, que si para ti era una derrota que la aceptaras¿por qué?  
¡Kurama!  
Cerré los ojos, no podía seguir viendo su cuerpo en tal estado. Tenía que ser una pesadilla… un nuevo grito. Él me llamaba. "¡Hiei!", gritaba, con desesperación. Si iba a verlo sufrir sin poder hacer nada, prefería no abrir los ojos.  
"¡Hiei¡Hiei!", gritaba, "¡¡Abre los ojos, por favor!!"._ Y los abrí. Ahí estaba él, al pie de la cama, arrodillado, con una mano sobre mi frente que parecía estar a punto de estallar en fiebre.  
Me senté en la cama sobresaltado, con la respiración agitada. Volví mi mirada bruscamente a Kurama, buscándole heridas, golpes, sangre. Pero estaba sano y salvo, con la mirada preocupada y los ojos atentos en mí.

- Tranquilo… tranquilo- susurró, apoyando una de sus suaves manos en mi frente- Está todo bien, Hiei, fue solo una pesadilla.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, agitando un termómetro, aún con el ceño fruncido. Me miraba a los ojos, preocupado.

- Estás todo transpirado. Seguro tienes fiebre- me dijo- Perdona, tendría que haberte dado un antifebril, o un antigripal después de comer. Me olvidé…

- Mh.

- Perdóname, de verdad, yo no quería que te enfermes…- murmuró, suplicante, dejando de agitar el termómetro.

- Está bien, no me voy a morir por un poco de fiebre¿sabes?

Me sonrió, un poco más aliviado. Kitsune estúpido. Se piensa que soy un mocoso ningen de cinco años.

- A ver, levanta el bracito.- me pidió. BRA_CITO_. A veces me pregunto si lo hace a propósito- Mi mano está fría, perdona.- se disculpó antes de acomodar el termómetro justo bajo mi axila.- Ahora en cuanto me fije qué temperatura tienes, te preparo un baño para que te baje un poco la fiebre¿quieres?

- Mh… ¿los pañuelos?- pregunté.

- ¡Ups, cierto!- y levantándose a penas un poco, me alcanzó el paquete que estaba justo sobre su escritorio- Toma- me dijo extendiéndomelos junto con una amplia sonrisa.

Soné mi pobre nariz. Odiaba tener la nariz tapada. Era incómodo para hablar, para dormir, para respirar. ¡Argh, cómo me molestaba!

- ¿Se me cura la nariz si tomo ese té que me dijiste?- le pregunté.

- Estoy casi seguro que sí- me contestó- Lo que hace ese té es aliviar los síntomas de la gripe…- me explicó, con un índice levantado. Kurama hablaba como un diccionario a veces- A ver… déjame ver cómo anda ese termómetro.

Se lo alcancé y lo miró minuciosamente. Su expresión no cambió mucho, y dando un pequeño suspiro, me dijo que sí, tenía fiebre, y bastante alta. Que quizás había _soñado feo_ debido a la temperatura que había levantado.

- Te voy a preparar un bañito bien caliente, y con burbujas¿qué dices?- dijo, divertido.

- Mh.

Se levantó entusiasmado y se dirigió al baño para preparar la bañadera, dejándome nuevamente los pañuelos a mano.  
Tomé el paquete entre mis manos. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño?, nada más que un sueño. Pero qué sueño de mierda… me había dejado con una cuchilla clavada en el estómago. Pensé que se me pasaría. Uno siempre se queda preocupado y confundido luego de una pesadilla realista. _Realista_… ¿había alguna posibilidad de que…?Miré la ventana cerrada. Las cortinas hacían aún más oscuro un atardecer completamente nublado, lluvioso y húmedo. El olor a jabón no tardó en llegar, y justo cuando estaba poniéndome de pie, Kurama se asomó por la puerta.

- Ya está el baño- canturreó con una sonrisa- Hey¡espera, espera!, puedes caerte.

Y me gustase o no, estaba en lo correcto. Las piernas me temblaban y estaba mareado. Jodida y puta gripe.

- Mhh… no debería haberte preparado ese baño¿sabes?- me dijo, pensativo- Aún no estás bien como para bañarte.

- Bah, no me vengas con esas estupideces- le regañé- ¡no te olvides que no soy un ningen, kitsune estúpido!

- ¿Y si te desmayas en la ducha, huh?- insistió, tomándome por los hombros y ayudándome a llegar hasta el baño.

- Qué exagerado eres… vamos, apúrate que quiero sacarme la mugre que tengo encima¿quieres?- volví a regañarlo.

Cuando llegamos al baño pude ver las burbujas y la espuma espesa que se mezclaba con el vapor de un delicioso baño caliente y aliviador.

- ¿No te ofendes si te ayudo?- me preguntó entre dientes, casi susurrando, mientras se agachaba.

- ¡¿EH?!- le grité- ¡¿CON UN BAÑO ESTÚPIDO?!

- Sabía que me ibas a decir que no- asintió a penas sonriendo.

- Estás completamente loco, kitsune- le dije, ahora sonriendo yo ante semejante estupidez propuesta por un estúpido ningen tarado que me creía un niñato tan tonto que no sabe bañarse.

Pero me tuve que tragar todas esas cosas cuando, antes de llegar al borde de bañera, traté de sacarme la camisa del pijama y perdí el equilibrio. El suelo del baño se me mezcló con los botones del pijama, doblando mis rodillas y mi vista. Desgraciadamente hice el suficiente ruido como para que Kurama entre desesperado al baño, victorioso, al darse cuenta que no podía bañarme solo, y que él tenía razón.

- Terco como tú solo¿eh?- dijo.

- Mmmhn…

- Vamos, yo me doy vuelta- propuso- descámbiate tranquilo que yo voy buscando shampoo y crema de enjuague para tu pelo¿sí?

Si no fuera porque jamás me traicionó, lo hubiera mandado a la mierda en menos de lo que tarda en proponerme algo tan vergonzoso.  
Me saqué el traspirado pijama y muy de a poco entré a la hirviente bañadera. Se sentía muy bien estar entre tanto vapor, espuma y burbujas. Algunas flotaban y reflejaban mi rostro en ellas. Pude ver la venda que me había puesto Kurama sobre el mediodía justo cuando lo escuché preguntarme si ya se podía dar vuelta.  
Se acercó con los dos frascos de esa cosa para el pelo, y una esponja.

- Bueno, tu límpiate con la esponja mientras yo te lavo el pelo¿qué dices?- su sonrisa me desesperaba aún más.

- Hn.

Tenía las mejillas coloradas de vapor, de fiebre, de vergüenza y también de esa sensación que él producía en mí cada vez que sentía sus caricias sobre mi piel.  
Mojaba mi pelo con un tarrito lleno de agua y con un peine lo desenredaba. Me dolía un poco el cuero cabelludo, y no tardó en darse cuenta de ello.

- Perdona si te duele un poco- se disculpó- lo que pasa es que la fiebre baja tus defensas¿sabes?, y hace que te duelan más los músculos y las partes más sensibles de tu cuerpo.

- Ya cállate- le pedí, algo irritado. Pero solo logré que se riera de mí, en vez de hacerlo enojar.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?- me decía, mientras echaba un poco de esa cosa que tenía olor a frutilla- tienes un pelo muy bonito. Y raro. Porque es finito y fuerte a la vez. Además tienes esos mechones blancos que también lo hacen único.

- Y no me digas nada...- murmuré- te encantaría tener mi pelo porque el tuyo dices que es una porquería.

- Sí- dijo, sonriendo y masajeando bien mi cabeza.

- ¿Haces masajes?- le pregunté. No me resistí. Era increíble lo mucho que me relajaban esas caricias en la cabeza. Tiré el cuello para atrás y ahí lo tenía al muy tarado, pero lo veía dado vuelta.

- ¿Te refieres a que si sé la disciplina de hacer masajes?- como no contesté, respondió- La verdad es que nunca aprendí, y jamás me habían dicho que hago buenos masajes. Así que gracias por el halago.

- Nadie te halagó, fue una simple pregunta- le contesté.

Él reía. Luego de terminar de hacer esos masajes, enjuagó mi pelo y me puso esa crema rara bien pastosa. Pasó el peine varias veces y finalmente me enjuagó otra vez.

- A ver, ahora sí, date vuelta- me pidió- A ver…- y me quitó las vendas del rostro- ¡woa!, qué rápido te curas.

- Te dije que no soy un ningen… estúpido.

- Ya sé…- susurró, y poniéndose jabón en las manos me enjabonó el rostro, haciendo que mi corazón empezara a latir terriblemente fuerte, que mi rostro se sonrojara al máximo, y que un escalofrío volviera a recorrer toda mi espada, y luego mi pecho.

Esos dedos suaves recorrían mi mentón al tiempo que una especie de fuego se encendía en mi pecho, cerca de mi garganta, haciendo que esta se cierre.Acercó su rostro un poco, mientras que con la esponja sacaba el jabón de mi mejilla izquierda, dejando al descubierto lo sonrojado que estaba. Luego pasó la esponja por mi otra mejilla, acercándose otra vez. Y finalmente pasó la esponja desde mi frente, acercándose, luego por mi nariz, besándola, luego por mis labios, bajando su rostro y justo cuando limpiaba mi mentón pude sentir sus húmedos labios rozar los míos. Tenía la garganta completamente cerrada, el pecho me ardía, y por un momento hasta sentí ganas de llorar.  
Ese perfume a rosas… era exquisito. Inclinó aún más sus labios y agachó un poco su cabeza, tomándome por la nuca y besándome más intensamente.  
Por fin pude reaccionar, y abracé su cuello con mis brazos mojados y llenos de espuma. Estaba a punto de estallar de emoción. ¡Qué ricos eran esos labios, qué delicioso era ese perfume, qué aliviadora era esa caricia en mi pecho, ese beso intenso!  
Tuve miedo de que eso fuera un sueño también, y aferrándome aún más a su cuello, sentí que una gema caía ligeramente al piso.

- Oh, no, no llores…- susurró, acariciándome el rostro.

Todo era muy lindo. Todo era muy aliviador. Era como una cura.

Pero como todo lo que es excesivamente hermoso, tiene esos cortes que uno no entiende por qué terminan así.

- ¡Shuichi¡estoy en casa!- escuchamos ambos. Sin dudas era la mamá de él.

Sentí cómo el corazón me dio un brinco, y volviendo en sí, caí en la cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.


	5. Capítulo V: Cosquillas

**Capítulo V**: Cosquillas.

Solamente a mi me pasan esas cosas. De todas las experiencias que escuché en mi vida, la mía fue la más patética de todas.  
Tenía a Hiei precisamente frente a mí, enjabonado, sonrojado, calmado, sensible, bonito, hecho un chiche… pero tenía que llegar mi mamá para hacerme recordar no solo que soy un idiota, un perdedor, sino que también tengo mucha, pero mucha mala suerte.  
Cerré los ojos y por un instante traté de convencerme que solamente estaba persiguiéndome, que todavía faltaba para que mi mamá volviera de trabajar. Pero la nota que ella había dejado en la mesada apareció en mi mente, y su voz volvió a escucharse.  
Sentí cómo los brazos húmedos y enjabonados de Hiei se iban desprendiendo poco a poco de mi cuello.

- Shuichi¿estás?- volvió a sonar la voz de mi madre, como si tal viniera de la cocina.

Yo también me desprendí de Hiei, quien ahora tenía la mirada baja, como avergonzada. Y algo perdida también. Le acaricié el cabello que se le había empezado a elevar naturalmente, y luego le levanté el rostro, tomándolo del mentón.

- Permíteme- le dije con una sonrisa. Pero sus ojitos estaban fijos en la espuma, y sus mejillas seguían igual de encendidas.

Me acerqué a la puerta y abriéndola cuidadosamente, asomé solamente la cabeza, y pegué un grito no muy fuerte.

- ¡Hola, mamá!- la saludé- Estoy bañándome, en un rato salgo.

Contestó algo como "bueno", y pude sentir el ruido de las cacerolas, el horno y algo más. Deduje que seguramente iba a ponerse a cocinar, así que hice uso del tiempo que tenía mientras ella estaba entretenida en la cocina y volví al pequeño demonio, que aún parecía anonado.

- Te vas a arrugar como una pasa de uva si sigues ahí- bromeé- Vamos, toma esta toalla, cúbrete que te llevo a mi habitación. No sea cosa que te caigas en el camino.

Sin decir nada, tomó la toalla. No quería avergonzarlo aún más, así que me di vuelta y junté el pijama mientras tanto. También junté la ropa limpia que ya estaba seca, y dándome vuelta, destaponé la bañadera. Tomé a Hiei en mis brazos, y lo más rápido que pude entré a mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros silenciosamente.

Caminé hasta mi cama, dejándolo sentado cuidadosamente allí.

- Tienes que cambiarte rápido, así el cambio de temperatura no te afecta¿sí?

Seguía callado. Y con una mirada que muy pocas veces pude ver. Me pregunté si estaba avergonzado.  
Hasta que empecé a deducir que en realidad, probablemente, estaba arrepentido. Yo era su amigo, su confidente, la única persona que jamás lo tocaría, que jamás lo traicionaría. Era su amigo, el kitsune estúpido. Y entendí que no tendría que haberle puesto una mano encima, que me había equivocado. Que lo estaba confundiendo.  
¡Por Dios, se acababa de pelear con la novia, que era una perra, pero era su novia al fin, y yo no hacía más que confundirlo en vez de ayudarlo a ordenar su cabeza!  
Me sentí muy avergonzado, un pervertido. Después de todo era como un niño para mí. Y yo adoraba cuidar de él. Pero esta vez no había cuidado de él, había ido más lejos. Donde yo sabía que no debía ir.

- No le diré a mamá que estás aquí- le dije, tratando de calmar un poco las aguas. Puse la ropa justo al lado de él, permitiéndole que elija lo más cómodo que le parecía- Traeré la cena cuando esté lista. Por ahora descansa¿sí?, va a ser lo mejor.

Esperé al menos su típico "_hn_.". Pero fue en vano. A penas sacó una de sus manitos debajo de la toalla, posándola sobre la pila de ropa que yo había dejado a su lado.  
Me puse de pie, y salí del cuarto.  
Apoyé mi cuerpo sobre la pared como si este pesara toneladas. ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza?  
Corrí al baño y automáticamente ordené todo. Ver los restos del jabón sobre la bañadera nublaba aún más mi vista, mi mente. Pobrecito. ¿Cómo quería que me contestase algo? Él no tenía la culpa que su mejor amigo fuera un depravado ni mucho menos.  
Me castigué con ese pensamiento, sentía que al menos necesitaba sentirme una porquería. Y creo que mi mamá se dio cuenta de ello. En cuanto me saludó, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme qué tal me había ido en el colegio y si había tenido algún tipo de problema con alguien. Pensé en inventar algo, y de paso despejar sospechas de que tenía a Hiei escondido en mi cuarto. Pero no me dio para tanto. Ya me sentía lo suficientemente mal como agregar una mentira, por más blanca que sea, a mi madre. La única persona que, además de Hiei, confiaba en mí ciegamente.  
Preparé el té antigripal, y me tardé un poco en llevarlo al cuarto. Ahora no solo me sentía una porquería, sino cobarde también.  
Abrí el picaporte muy silenciosamente, y entré por igual a mi cuarto. Dejé la bandeja en la mesita de noche, y prendiendo el velador, descubrí a Hiei tapado hasta la nariz con el acolchado de mi cama. Solo tenía abierto el jagan, con la vista fija en la ventana.  
Me senté sobre el borde de la cama, y abrió sus dos ojos escarlatas, apenas rozándome con la mirada. Se incorporó sentándose sobre la almohada, apoyando su espalda sobre el respaldar de madera, amagando un bostezo.

- Ojalá no se te haga muy desagradable, porque te va a hacer muy bien- le dije. Ya no sabía qué inventar. Quería que me dijera algo. ¡Que me putease al menos!

Pero nuevamente no me dio el gusto ni de escuchar sus auténticos "_h__n_.". Se limitó a tomar la taza con ambas manos y probar el té, que no tardó en devorar en menos de un minuto. Sus ojos otra vez estaban clavados en la ventana, mirando preferentemente hacia el oeste.  
Estaba pensando en ella, de eso no tenía duda alguna. Seguro estaba pensando que tal vez ella también tuvo la tentación de engañarlo… o… quizás, en una de esas, esa había sido la mismísima causa de su pelea. ¡Claro!, entonces sí había alguien más.  
¿Pero quién estaría con Mukuro, aparte de Hiei¿quién sería tan bueno, tan comprensivo? Digo, para estar con ella no solo hay que ser valiente, sino que también hay que tener estómago y coraje. Es un monstruo. Yo se lo advertí justo cuando ese maldito mensaje, ese putísimo mensaje, había llegado a él. Invitándolo.  
No podía creer que ella estuviera quedándose con él. Aún no entraba en la razón que ella estuviera no sólo quitándome lo que tanto me había costado conseguir con él, sino que también compitiera conmigo, Youko Kurama, quien jamás tuvo que hacer la forzosa tarea de tener que enredar entre sus redes a alguien para poder tenerlo. Nadie había sido difícil para mí. Nadie, jamás. Pero Hiei estaba rompiendo con ello. Porque estaba convencido que ella lo había dejado ir por alguna razón. Mukuro no desiste tan rápido de sus caprichos, ni de sus metas, ni de lo que considera propio. A no ser que ya no lo quiera más. Que no creí que fuera el caso de Hiei.  
Si lo había dejado llegar sano y salvo a mi casa, si lo estaba dejando permanecer en la misma sin siquiera interrumpir con algún ataque… era porque sabía que era suficiente. Que con el sufrimiento que causaba en mí esa mirada perdida, solitaria, arrepentida bastaba.  
Perra. Era muy perra.  
Volví de mis pensamientos cuando él dejó la tacita sobre la mesa de noche y volvió a acurrucarse en mi cama, cerrando sus ojos. Hasta el jagan.

El _tic-tac_ del reloj, las hojas de los árboles de mi balcón, la brisa de la helada noche, y la muy calmada respiración proveniente de sus pulmones era lo único que escuchaba.  
Y que no me dejaba dormir, claro está.  
No estaba acostumbrado a dormir en otro lado que no fuera mi cama, pero yo sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Hiei dormir en ella. Y por dormir un tiempo en el colchón del piso no me iba a matar de insomnio.  
El no dormir venía por otro lado.  
Me levanté, y cuidadosamente caminé casi con los pies flotando hasta la cocina para no despertar a nadie. Inclusive al gato. No tenía ganas de que me siguiera y entrase al cuarto para desgracia de ambos. Así que cuidando también la guardia de Kyu-chan, tomé dos vasos de agua bien llenos y volví a mi cuarto.  
Si esto no funcionaba, entonces recurriría a un vaso de leche bien caliente. De lo contario, a mi recurso menos utilizado y menos deseado; pasillas.  
Cuando entré, luego de cerrar la puerta, me di cuenta que el ritmo de su respiración había acelerado, y que casi estaba hablando en sueños.  
Prendí el velador y acercándome a la cama, posé una de mis manos sobre su frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre. En efecto, su temperatura corporal estaba un poco elevada.  
Abrí el cajón de la mesa de noche, busqué el termómetro, pero antes de ponérselo bajo el brazo fui en busca de un vaso y una jarra pequeña de agua. Si se despertaba iba a sentir unas terribles ganas de beber un poco de líquido, ya que sus labios estaban muy secos y afiebrados.  
Comprobé que mis manos no estuvieran frías y abriendo cuidadosamente la camisa del nuevo pijama, traté de ubicar el termómetro. Pero no llegué a hacerlo, ya que este voló por los aires, cayendo milagrosamente sobre la almohada que yo usaba en el colchón, en cuanto uno de los brazos de Hiei me tomó muy fuerte de la muñeca repentinamente.  
Por un momento dudó que fuera yo, ya que se quedó mirándome fijante a los ojos, desafiante. Pero al cabo de unos segundos fue aflojando mi muñeca, desviando la vista. Se llevó las palmas a la frente y el pelo empapados. Aún jadeaba, y tal y como lo imaginé miró a su alrededor en busca de un poco de agua. Sin dejar una sola gota dentro de vaso, dejó de nuevo en su lugar y apoyó agotado su espalda en el respaldar de la cama, mirando el techo.  
Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- pregunté tontamente.

- Un poco, sí… algo así- contestó al fin, dejándome descubrir su voz otra vez, antes que me salieran canas verdes de la desesperación de no escucharlo desde lo sucedido en el baño.

- ¿Quieres un poquito más de agua?- le ofrecí, llenando el vaso que había usado.

- Hn.

¡¡Me había dicho "_hn_"!!, casi me largo a llorar de solo escucharlo. Tuve ganas de tirarme encima de él y llenarlo de besos. Pero mi limité tristemente a reír por lo bajo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Toma- le extendí el vaso que no tardó en vaciar y volví a probar de ponerle el termómetro- ¿me permites?, me gustaría saber cómo anda tu temperatura, ya que si es muy alta voy a tener que recurrir a un antifebril.

Sin contestar nada, levantó el bracito izquierdo.

- Me mentiste- dijo finalmente.

Por un momento sentí como si una cuchilla atravesara mi pecho y alma. Me recordé lo mal que había hecho con él, y prometí castigarme por eso. Abrí la boca para poder, al menos, disculparme con tontas palabras que se que no iban a arreglar nada. Pero algo me detuvo. Miré atentamente sus mejillas, que se iban inflando de a poco, su boca que se iba a haciendo más y más pequeña, ese ceño ligeramente fruncido e infantil, y esos ojos brillantes, reprochadores.

- Kitsune estúpido¿qué me ves?- me preguntó, con un tono infantil, y algo sonriente.

- ¿En qué te mentí, se puede saber?- le contesté con una pregunta.

- Ese té no me hizo un carajo, y encima parecía hecho por Mukuro de lo feo que era- me explicó- las vas a pagar, kitsune…

Reí con ganas. A él no le dio gracia, claro está. Pero verlo bromeando, reprochándome infantilmente algo, sonreír al menos ligeramente, y con los ojos un poco más vivos… me dio un alivio, un respiro.

- Algo te hizo, porque te oyes más picarón- le dije, apretándole con mi dedo índice la punta de su nariz.

Se limitó a mirarme con cara de pocos amigos, a sacarme la lengua, ponerse de brazos cruzados y desviar la mirada a una de las cuatro paredes.

- Lamento molestarlo, Señor No-Me-Gustan-Los-Té-Antigripales, pero necesito retirarle el termómetro¿sabe?- bromeé, haciéndome cosquillas en el estómago.

Empezó a reírse a carcajadas, y se dobló todo para un costado, cubriéndose de mis cosquillas. ¡Cuánto me alegraba escucharlo reír! Poco a poco empecé sentirme mejor yo, inclusive. Y así cómo estaba, dándome la espalda, se sacó el termómetro y con cara de pocos amigos me lo devolvió.  
No me resistí y volví a hacerle cosquillas, pero esta vez en la nuca. Yo sabía perfectamente sus puntos cosquillosos más fuertes. Y necesitaba obligatoriamente sentirlo reír. Sentirlo mejor, con los ojos más vivaces, desafiantes, brillosos.  
Cuando desistí de matarlo de risa, él se cubrió defensivamente el cuerpito con las sábanas de la cama, esperando mi respuesta tras observar el termómetro.

- No tienes tanta fiebre, solo un poquito menos que hoy a la tarde- le informé, guardando el termómetro en la mesita de noche.

Pero no me dejó ni acomodarme que se abalanzó sobre mí, tirándome al colchón donde yo dormía, y empezó a hacerme cosquillas justo en el punto clave. Mis axilas.

- ¡¡Ahora vas a ver, maldito kitsune!!- reía diabólicamente mientras me mataba a carcajadas poco a poco- ¡¡Muere, wmahahahahaahahha!!

Por un momento creí verdaderamente que me iba a morir. Lloraba de risa y el muy astuto me tenía atrapado, ya que sentado arriba mío acaparaba brazos y piernas, tiendo la libertad directa de hacerme tantas coquillas quisiera bajo las axilas.  
Empecé a sentir que me faltaba el aire, y la risa tampoco me dejaba hablar. Así que me vi obligado a usar otro método para deshacerme de él antes de morir verdaderamente de risa. Justo en su momento de mayor distracción y goce, una de mis tantas semillas que había estado creciendo, lo tomó por los aires, rodeándole a él brazos y piernas.

- Ay, ay, me parece que alguien está en problemas- canturrié, secándome las lágrimas de risa e incorporándome.

- ¡Argh, zorro tramposo!- me dijo, inflando vagamente los cachetes otra vez, mientras trataba de deshacerse en vano de la planta que lo tenía atrapado.

Empecé a atacarlo haciéndole un montón de cosquillas, por donde quiera que se me antojara. Torso, cuello, un poco en las axilas, el ombligo y por supuesto la nuca. Era su risa lo que llenaba ahora mi alegría. Verlo que realmente estaba divirtiéndose, escucharlo hablarme, escucharlo insultarme. Pero justo cuando iba por mi ataque especial, escuché pasos en el pasillo y le tapé la boca, tratando de amortiguar un poco sus risotadas.

- ¿Estás bien, Shuichi?- preguntó mi mamá del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡¡Jaja, claro!!- traté de aparentar- Estaba leyendo un manga muy gracioso, perdona que te haya despertado, mamá- inventé, mientras podía apreciar el sonrojo de las mejillas de Hiei, y escuchar los espasmos de las risas bajo mis manos.

- Está bien, no me despertaste tú, fue Kyu-chan que quiere ir al patio a hacer pis- me explicó mientras se alejaba poco a poco de la puerta del cuarto.

Hice desaparecer la planta, dejando que el cuerpo de Hiei cayera sobre mis brazos. Se veía adorable. Irresistible… pero no, no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Lo dejé sobre mi cama, sonriente, y me limite a besarle la frente tomándolo de los costados de su cabecita.

- Vamos, acomódate, que necesitas descansar bien, bonito- le dije, ordenando las sábanas.

- La próxima voy a ganarte, kistune estúpido- me desafió- Es muy fácil ganarme estando enfermo y con técnicas especiales.

- ¿Estás enfermo?- pregunté, burlándome- Pensé que solamente los "ningen estúpidos" se enferman…

- Cállate- dijo antes de sacarme la lengua y meterse dentro de mi cama- Kitsune estúpido, y más estúpido.

Acomodé esos cabellos blancos que tiene en la frente, que por cierto tanto me gustaban, y me dejé llevar nuevamente. Acaricié suavemente las mejillas acaloradas. Pero esta vez me di cuenta antes de tiempo, y aguantándome todas esas ganas intensas que tuve de besarlo, me levanté de la cama, pero no llegué a dar el primer paso que tomó mi muñeca tan fuerte como antes y me sentó de lleno junto a la cama.  
Me miró intensamente, con el ceño fruncido. Y aliviando luego la mirada, se acercó a mi pecho, abrazándolo. Creo que susurró algo que no pude escuchar bien. Ahora yo estaba anonado. Perdido.  
¡Era mi angelito¡y estaba abrazándome!

Lo tomé por debajo de las axilas, esta vez sin hacerle cosquillas y lo senté en mis rodillas. Y tanto como pude, lo abracé con ganas, mucha ganas.

- Te quiero.

- No más de lo que yo te adoro, créeme.

Quizás fue la fiebre que lo impulsó a esa demostración repentina de cariño. Quizás era el destino, el tiempo, la lluvia. Quizás era su locura. O su confusión… no estaba seguro. Solamente sabía que él realmente lo sentía, ya fuera directa o indirectamente. Y eso era lo que me importaba, lo que me reconfortaba, lo que aliviaba mi alma.

· · ·

Glutamato de Sodio¡Hola, niña! Muchísimas gracias por leer el fanfiction. Sinceramente me alegraron muchos tus reviews, y también que te haya atrapado la trama de la historia como la interpretación que hago de los personajes.Sí, la verdad es que me divertí mucho yo también escribiendo el enfrentamiento de Hiei con el peluche de Kurama. ¡Y ojo, que va por más!. Besos y muchísimas gracias otra vez.

Prongsie-pooh¡¡Waaa¿en serio Hiei me sale tan igual?, prometo mejorar a Kurama lo mejor que pueda. Solo que inevitablemente me sale hacerlo tan _madraza_.Desde ya, muchísimas gracias por seguirlo y por ser tan sincera conmigo como siempre. Te amo, polli.


	6. Capítulo VI: Kuronue

**Capítulo VI**: Kuronue.

Estúpido, estúpido, mogo, tarado, kitsune idiota.  
Me sentí tan avergonzado, tan idiota. ÉSA es la puta palabra: idiota. Parecía un ningen, de esos que uno ve en la estúpida televisión ningen (estupidiza en serio, hay que consumirla con precaución y en bajas dosis). Bueno, de esos. De esos bien kuwabarianos, que le llevan flores a sus enamorados. ¡Y yo me estaba convirtiendo en _eso_!  
No, no lo golpeé, ni le rechacé el abrazo que yo mismo le pedí, ni lo insulté (o por lo menos no en ese momento). Era ese perfume. Me desesperaba. Era la eterna batalla de mi corazón contra sus encantamientos.  
Más tarde él me dijo que era la batalla de mis sentimientos contra mi racionalidad. Pero en ése preciso momento no pensé en nada de todo esto. Encantado, afiebrado, quedé dormido como un estúpido sobre su falda, apoyado sobre su pecho. Para mí era simplemente magia. No sentía vergüenza, ni miedo… ni desconfianza. Él me inspiraba un relajamiento mental, espiritual, y hasta corporal. De hecho, nunca antes en mi vida había dormido tan bien.  
De todas maneras, el relajamiento se me fue al carajo cuando abrí el primer ojo al día siguiente. ¡¿Qué hacía yo acostado no solo en su cama (… está bien, eso no es relevante), sino con él y (casi vomito) sobre su pecho?!  
Me levanté como si tuviera un resorte en el culo, y lo primero que hice fue comprobar si estaba vestido, o si por lo menos él lo estaba. De todas formas el pijama no me servía para escapar. Tenía que salir urgente de esa casa antes de que me convirtiera en un… debilucho, un ningen enamorado de la novedad del barrio.  
Pero… emph… no llegué (era predecible, lo sé). Después de todo estamos hablando de Kurama. Sea como sea, siempre, consigue lo que quiere. Y por mucho que lo intenté, y aún contra mi voluntad, traté de zafarme de sus redes. Pero fue inútil.

- ¿Buscas tu ropa?- preguntó, haciendo que se me erizaran todos los pelos de la nuca, y para colmo, sonriéndome como si estuviera viendo a un ángel divino- Está secándose aún… la humedad de estos días no deja que se seque bien la ropa. Aunque si quieres la seco con un secador de pelo… es lo más rápido que podría hacer.

- …

- Si es que estás tan desesperado por irte, claro- recalcó, atándose el pelo con una de esas cosas para el pelo, que por cierto son muy incómodas, porque lo único que hacen es arrancarte media cabellera- Y bien¿lo hago?

- ¿Estás apurado, kitsune?

- No en realidad. Quizás tú pareces muy acelerado- se levantó, caminó hasta mí, y agachándose (costumbre puta que tiene) justo frente a mi nariz, agregó:- ¿Quieres comer algo antes?

No supe qué responderle inmediatamente, así que me quedé callado unos instantes. Son esos instantes en los cuales no solo lo miro mal, sino de esos que no se controlar, y que empiezan a traicionar mi voluntad. O quizás no la traicionan, sino que la acompañan, la sacan a flote. Recordé lo sucedido la noche anterior. Las cosquillas. El abrazo. El baño. El beso… Pero sobre el otro lado de la balanza estaba mi imagen. Estaba mi título, mi posición. Mi status de demonio de fuego, de niño prohibido, de muñeco de tortas, de juguete nuevo. Y eso pesaba, pesaba mucho.

- ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, huh?- me preguntó el muy estúpido, riendo.

- Ja-ja

- Ahh… ¿por qué no te gustan mis chistes?- preguntó aún más sonriente- ¿tan malos son?

- Son como su inventor.

- ¿Bonitos?- dijo, provocándome a que le partiera la jeta de una piña.

- Estúpidos.

- Oh… ¿y todo lo que invento es estúpido?- aún seguía agachado, mirándome con ojos grandes, bondadosos.

- Imagínatelo…

- ¿Cómo lo que cocino también?

- Yo no dije nada de tu comida- protesté. Y nuevamente me ganó. No podía negar lo delicioso que cocinaba. Esa era otra de mis debilidades.

Y si tomamos nota… ya eran varias las cosas que me debilitaban. Su sonrisa (no le quita lo estúpida), su perfume, sus comidas, sus caricias, su voz (tan calma que a veces me saca de las casillas), sus cosquillas, pero fundamentalmente su amabilidad. Jamás conocí alguien que se le parezca.  
Sin embargo podía ser terriblemente jodido. Pero bien jodido¿eh? De esos que no perdonan. Y yo que me había ganado no solo su cariño, su respeto, me había ganado el derecho de piso que no estaba sabiendo aprovechar.  
Por lo tanto¿por qué marcharse?  
Le sonreí y le dije que me iba a quedar siempre a su lado (mentira). Me limité solo a mirar el suelo. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué pedirle. Porque ahora que había dado la iniciativa de partida, no encontraba la manera de mostrar arrepentimiento alguno… a no ser que me pisara la cola solo, y además, para su satisfacción, lo viera sonreír de oreja a oreja no solo porque me había ganado OTRA VEZ, sino también porque me quedaba.

- ¿A dónde ibas a ir?- preguntó, dándome la iniciativa de que iba a quedarme finalmente, pero como siempre, sus comentarios son de doble filo- Digo, porque no puedes volver a lo de Mukuro…Creo que no entraría en la cabeza de nadie todas las puteadas que se me ocurrieron para decirle. ¿Qué tenía que ver la pizza con el calzoncillo?, argh, kitsune idiota. Mukuro, Mukuro, Mukuro…

- ¿Y si vuelvo, qué?- pregunté. Fue la única respuesta que se me ocurrió. Malísima.- Después de todo es mi maldita decisión¿o no?

Me había ido lejos, porque enseguida le salió el Youko Kurama de adentro, mirándome con mucha cara de culo. Se levantó, dijo algo así como un "sí, es cierto" y se fue para la cocina. Por un momento quedé contento. Él ya no me molestaba con preguntas incómodas y le había ganado, con todo lo que eso consta, porque el zorro es bien astuto para esos juegos de palabras, preguntas y respuestas. Pero cada vez que yo hablaba de Mukuro parecía que se le bloqueaban las neuronas, bajaba la cabeza, y esquivaba mi presencia. O peor, me llenaba de preguntas hasta querer forzarme a decir "sí, la amo, es el amor de mi vida, me voy a casar con ella y NO, no vas a ser mi testigo de bodas".  
Otra de las cosas que hacía cuando se empacaba así era prepararse un desayuno para él solo y sentarse a estudiar. Nada que me moleste más, claro.  
Así que como él había decidido servirse una muy importante porción de tarta de frutilla con té de no-se-qué-carajo, decidí hacerme el desayuno por mi cuenta. Después de todo no podía ser tan difícil preparar leche con un poco de cacao.  
El tema era encontrar las cosas. Kurama y su madre tenían la jodida costumbre de guardar todo en frascos muy parecidos, sin etiqueta. En el primer aparador no estaban, en el segundo tampoco. Y como dice la ley de un ningen alpedista que el kitsune me repite siempre, los frascos estaban precisamente en el único lugar donde no había buscado.  
Tomé una taza, la llené de leche y empecé a deducir cuánto cacao podía llegar a llevar. Quizás era una cuestión de equilibrio; mitad leche, mitad chocolate. Pero me quedó todo mucho más espeso… aunque más rico. Ne… ese kitsune era un pijotero, no le costaba nada ponerle la mitad de la taza.  
Abrí la nevera, pero no encontré por ningún lado la nieve dulce, así que desistí a comer un pedazo de torta de chocolate. Llevé todo al sofá y prendí el televisor.  
Y eso de que puse el volumen alto para llamar su atención eran puras patrañas. No escuchaba bien en realidad. Pero eso parecía no funcionar bien, así que me cansé de ver estupideces y la misma película de siempre, lo apagué, y fui hasta su cuarto. A lo mejor encontraba algo para hacer. De lo contrario, me iba a ir en serio. Por más que volver al Makai fuera un gran riesgo de muerte, necesitaba entretenerme con algo.  
Me acosté en su cama, mirando el techo. Y escuchando el odioso _tic-tac_ del reloj, comencé a soplar fuerte para que el adorno de la pluma que colgaba del techo se moviera. Terriblemente aburrido. Tanto, que me da lástima acordarme de eso.  
Luego busqué algún libro. Pero ninguno estaba en un idioma legible. Y en el caso que supiera leerlos, seguro estaban llenos de deducciones sobre el futuro del planeta, y esas cosas típicas de los ningen. Miré las fotos que tenía sobre la repisa, en busca de alguna graciosa. O alguna que tuviera la cara de Kuwabara, para así reírme de algo al menos. Pero no, nada. Solo fotos de él, su madre, unos ningen con caras de traga-libros. Hasta que lo vi.  
Ahí estaba mi diversión.  
Sentado, mirándome, provocándome, invitándome a que suave y lentamente le quite todo el relleno de su asqueroso cuerpo peludo.  
Peluche pelotudo.  
Estaba postrado justo al lado del cuaderno ese en el que el kitsune escribe siempre y lo camufla para que nadie lo lea. Seguramente lo estaba leyendo cuando yo no lo veía. Ahora se hacía el idiota, mirándome con esa cara de retardado que tenía.  
Antes que nada, no tenía porqué leer las cosas del kitsune.  
Y segundo… nadie podía leerlas antes que yo.  
Me abalancé sobre la repisa, tomándolo del cogote y tirándolo al suelo, conmigo. Empecé a golpearle la cabeza, de manera tal que lo primero que saltó fue su ojo izquierdo, o derecho. No me importó. Luego le empecé a golpear el estómago una y otra vez, hasta que por fin empezaron a salir sus tripas asquerosas, esas blancas. Parecía un alien de lo feo y repugnante que era.

- ¡¡HIEI!!- gritó Kurama, por fin levantando su pesado trasero de ese putísimo escritorio.

Me detuve en seco, con la mano en alto, tomando al zocotroco de la pata, listo para fulminarlo.

- ¡¿Por qué haces eso?!- me volvió a gritar, arrancando MI víctima de MIS manos, llevándose MI única diversión.

- Estaba provocándome- le dije entre dientes. Le quería terminar de sacar todo el relleno ese de porquería que tenía.

Kurama respiró muy fuerte, y tomándolo con un cariño que solo causó que me pusiera más violento, empezó a juntar las tripas del peluche con la mano. ¡¡ASQUEROSO, denigrante¿qué me hablan a mí de ER Emergencias¡¡eso era morbo en vivo y en directo!!

- ¡ARGH, kitsune asqueroso!

- ¡¡Cállate!!- me gritó de repente.

Creo que se calló hasta el reloj, porque su grito hizo eco. En la casa y en mi cabeza. Fue, de hecho, como si todas las piñas que con tantas ganas le di al peluche se volvieran en mi contra.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto, eh?!- empezó.

Bla, bla… que yo lo quiero mucho, que me lo regaló no-se-quién, y que tiene un valor emocional muy grande, y que no puedo hacer lo que se me antoja. Bah, patrañas. No era mi culpa que tuviera un peluche no solo con cara de pelotudo… sino que… ¡Además…!, yo solo estaba protegiendo su propiedad privada.

- Es que él estaba leye-

- No me vengas con esas excusas, Hiei- me paró, muy serio, con la mirada fija- ¡ES UN PELUCHE, no tiene vida, no habla, ni siente, ni se emociona, ni revisa mis cajones de ropa íntima!

- Entonces si no tiene emociones¿por qué carajo le tienes afecto?- pregunté.

Se quedó un tiempo mirándome. Luego desvió su mirada al coso ese desagradable y levantándose para buscar una caja de madera, sacó hilo y aguja, comenzando a curarlo.

- AH, bueh… - suspiré- ¿Llamo a una ambulancia, quieres?

- Ja-ja- me imitó.

Los papeles se estaban invirtiendo.  
Eso sucedía siempre que yo lo hacía enojar. Se ponía como loca, con la boca fruncida y los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de ese enojo que ni él se creía.  
Inevitablemente, me tenté. El peluche había quedado más deforme de lo que ya era. Tenía un ojo más arriba que el otro, la panza acumulada en el vientre, y las tripas aplastadas.

- ¡¡Mírale la cara!!- reía yo a mandíbula batiente.

Hasta que hizo la pendejada más grande. Incluso más grande que la mía (conste que fue importante).

Lo besó.

Le besó ese asqueroso hocico peludo, aplastado, baboso, roñoso, marrón caca.

- ¡¡Y TE RÍES DE KUWABARA!!- traté de reírme nervioso. Por lo contrario me salió bien rudo y enojado. Eso fue lo único que me salió antes que saltar encima de él, tirarle el peluche por la ventana y robarle ese beso que era mío.

- ¿Acaso dices que soy cursi?- me preguntó el zorro… tonto.

- Nh… - me miré los pies.

- ¿… o acaso estás celoso de Kuronue?- me preguntó, alzando al coso y abrazándolo.

¿_KURO_-QUÉ?

Kuronue. Cartón lleno. Se había ganado la lotería. ¡Bravo, Kurama!  
Ese cuervo, vaca, cebra, no sé qué mierda de demonio sí que me hacía encabronar. Odiaba que me hablara de él. Y parecía que no le bastaba con hablarme de él, sino que el peluche ese pelotudo también se llamaba como él.  
¡¡CLARO¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?. Tenían la misma cara penosa y estúpida. Hasta que reaccioné, y pude pensar con un poco más de claridad. Todo estaba claro.  
"_Tiene un valor emocional muy fuerte para m__í_", había dicho. ¡La vaca se lo había regalado, por eso le tenía tanto afecto!

- ¿Esa cosa horrible te lo regaló la vaca?- pregunté, tragándome todas las ganas que tenía de romperlo en mil pedazos al peluche, y al fantasma del demonio estúpido ese que aún vivía en sus recuerdos.

- ¿Vaca¿qué vaca?- quiso saber, besando otra vez la cabeza del peluche, aumentando aún más mis ganas de matarlo.

Cerré los puños.

- ¡La vaca esa…¿Cómo se llama tu novio _difunto_?- por algún lado tenía que salir toda esa bronca.

- Kuronue. Y no es una vaca, es un cuervo.

- ERA- recalqué antes de salir por la puerta de su cuarto, buscando el techo.

Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

**·****·****·**

Bueno, la verdad es que disfruté mucho este capítulo. A veces lo bizarro me puede, lo admito. Es probable que tarde un poquito más en actualizar, ya que este fin de semana lo tengo un poco ocupado por los estudios. Pero prometo que la actualización va a estar para antes del domingo.

**Glutamato**** de Sodio** ¡¡Gracias por bancarme con el fic!! P. Jaja¿así que te gusta mi acento argentino? Trato de que no se note mucho. Por suerte siempre vi, de chiquita, mucho anime en mexicano, entonces no me hago tanto lío con las conjugaciones ni con el tú. Pero convengamos que hay partes en las que me sale la argentina de adentro, sí, sí. Desde ya, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Y sí, a partir de ahora la relación empieza a tomar más forma. Muchas gracias otra vez, y un beso, niña mexicana.

**Prongsie-pooh** : Waa vos sabés más que nade lo que yo valor tus criticas, mi vida :3. Y no hay nada que me alegre más que te animes a criticarla en buenos y malos sentidos. Espero que este capítulo te entretenga hoy, amor. Y perdóname por no poder conectarme. Quizás vuelva alrededor de las seis de la biblioteca… maw. Te dejo un besito enorme, te amo, nena. Cuidate, por favor.


	7. Capítulo VII: Tu novia, mi novio

**Capítulo VII**: Tu novia, mi novio.

En realidad el peluche no tenía ningún valor emocional para mí. Desde que había llegado a casa y me había dado cuenta que en cierto modo perturbaba a Hiei, lo utilicé sólo para reírme un rato de sus caras enfurruñadas.  
Pero… si él me llenaba de celos hablándome de Mukuro¿por qué yo no me podía permitir una mentirita blanca solo para ver hasta qué punto era capaz de soportarlo?  
Después de todo yo sabía que no había otra forma de retenerlo en casa. De a momentos buscaba mimos, y soltaba sus sentimientos, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía. Pero luego, arrepentido por lo que esto podía llegar a humillarlo, quería irse. Y yo no lo quería devuelta en lo de Mukuro. No solo por… sí, celos, sino porque no sabía qué podía llegar a pasarle si volvía a caer en las manos de esa perra.  
Malnacida. Cómo la odiaba.  
Más de una vez la crucé, luego de que ella lo conociera a él. Siempre mirándome con la frente bien alta, los ojos semicerrados, vigilantes. Me repetía lo bien que le hacía tener a Hiei cerca, y de lo bien, por supuesto, que él la pasaba a su lado. Me imagino… qué lindas podían llegar a ser las tardes con ella.  
Pero sacudí mi cabeza, olvidándome de ella, y traté de concentrarme en remendar el peluche. Si era por mí, lo tiraba. Después de todo no era más que uno de esos que me había ganado en centros de videojuegos baratos hacía unos años. Además, yo no sabía coser de las mil maravillas, y tal y como había dicho Hiei, había quedado espantoso. Me reí solo, mirando lo ridículo que parecía el osito con un ojo más arriba que el otro y demás defectos.  
También me reí de mi hazaña. ¿Quién mejor que Kuronue para darle celos?. Era una especie de fantasma entre nosotros dos. Siempre que podía, Hiei me hacía preguntas sobre él. Nunca sobre nosotros dos. Creo que porque temía ser muy evidente.  
Es cierto que desde que se había ido a vivir con Mukuro jamás volvió a preguntarme por él. Quizás porque ya había perdido el interés hasta en mí. Pero si ahora volvía a perturbarlo quería decir que… sí, que había una pequeña esperanza. Quizás recuperaría lo que en algún momento estuvimos a punto de ser, y ella lo interrumpió.  
Abracé el osito. Todo se lo debía a él.  
Caminé hacia la cocina, pero en el camino me encontré con lo que parecía ser los restos del desayuno de Hiei. Junté la taza y el plato con migas de torta, pero antes de poder llegar a lavarlos me di cuenta de la mezcla asquerosa que consistía la supuesta chocolatada.  
Me pregunté si su estómago de demonio impediría futuros dolores de estómago y cabeza, ya que la torta también era bastante pesada y la porción elegida por él no había sido nada pequeña.  
También descubrí gotas de leche por todo el piso de la cocina, cacao sobre la mesada, la torta derritiéndose arriba de la mesa… qué descuidado era. Sin embargo, no podía enojarme con él. Era su torpeza la que, sinceramente, adoraba con toda mi alma.  
No fui a buscarlo. Volvió solo a mi cuarto. Estaba decidido a contener mis ganas de hablarle. Tenía que ser un poco rudo con él, no podía rebajarme todo el tiempo… de lo contrario pasaría a ser dominado por sus caprichos. Además, era la única manera de darme cuenta de sus sentimientos. Aunque corría el doloroso riesgo de que se fuera.

Cuando asomó su cabeza por la ventana de mi cuarto ya era el mediodía y mi mamá estaba por llegar. Ella prepararía el almuerzo, y estaba decidido a contarle acerca de él. Deduje que mentirle a ella y privar a Hiei todo el tiempo de hablar las pocas palabras que salen de su boca eran otro riesgo más para mí. Además, odiaba tener que ocultarle cosas a mi madre. Suficiente con… bueno, mi identidad. Pero no quería pensar en eso. Me torturaba la cabeza de una manera atroz.  
Apoyó su pie sobre el marco de la ventana, y me miró, como si yo fuera a echarlo. Pero como vio que yo no hice reclamo alguno, entró y cerró hasta la cortina. Se sentó contra la pared y se puso a limpiar su espada. Eso lo hacía siempre que estaba aburrido y no se atrevía a hacer otra cosa por miedo a que terminara retándolo. Ah… me sabía de memoria absolutamente todas sus patrañas.  
Pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente habló. Me iba a reír. Me tentaba terriblemente el hecho de que tuviera que decir cualquier estupidez en vez de soltar un sincero "perdóname, kitsune".

- Llegó tu mamá- dijo.

Me limité a sonreírle, y me levanté del escritorio, cerrando mis libros.

- Sí, ahora voy a ir a saludarla- le comenté- Y le voy a contar que estás en casa.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó alarmado, dejando de lustrar su katana de repente.

- Sí, así estás más cómodo- expliqué- No tiene sentido tenerte todo el tiempo ocultado. Quiero que te sientas como en tu casa. Después de todo no sé cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte- hubiera deseado no ser tan asquerosamente obvio, pero me salió así, era más fuerte que yo. Quería hacerle saber que mi casa era un espacio en el cual era bienvenido siempre que quisiera y lo necesitara, que yo iba a ayudarlo… y… ¡argh, qué tarado fui!- Además, mamá se va a poner contenta. A ella le gusta verme acompañado. Más que nada porque siempre fui bastante solitario desde que era niño.

- Hn…

- Estoy seguro que le vas a caer muy bien¿sabes?- y le sonreí otra vez, inevitablemente- Adora los niños.

- Que no soy un niñato, kitsune idiota- y otra vez a limpiar la katana.

- Pero lo pareces- ah… cómo gozaba esa cara que ponía, como si fuera a matarme.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- alzó una ceja, frunció la boca y abrió bien sus ojos. Pero luego, como por arte de magia, levantó uno de los extremos de la boca, sonriendo con una pizca de maldad- Huh… quién se queja…

- ¿Acaso tienes algo que acotar acerca de mi imagen?

Y rió.

- Estúpido.

- Bonito- le dije, provocando que se pusiera colorado hasta la coronilla.

Me hubiera gustado saber qué hubiera pasado si mi mamá no hubiera golpeado la puerta en ese momento. Podría o bien mandarme otra vez a la porquería, o bien podría simplemente empezar con sus juegos de niño torpe que terminan siempre con su boca y la mía, con sus caricias y las mías, con sus risas o las mías.  
Caminé hasta la puerta, abriéndola de a poco, para encontrarme con una mamá tan sonriente como siempre, aún vestida con ropa formal del trabajo.

- ¡Hola, hijo!- saludó tan animosamente, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo- ¿cómo te despertaste este sábado?

- Bien, bien, mamá¿y tú?- pregunté de regreso.

- Muy contenta, me fue muy bien el trabajo hoy por suerte¿sabes?- me explicaba. Aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Hiei.

Me hice a un lado, y con un brazo lo invité a que se levante del suelo, como un buen niño, y que caminara hasta mí, para que pudiera presentarlo.  
Creo que por no ser humano tardó un poco en darse cuenta, levantarse y caminar silenciosamente hasta mí, con la cabeza un poco gacha pero con los ojos bien abiertos, y fijos en mi madre.

- Él es Hiei, mamá. Es un amigo mío que se va a quedar un tiempo en casa…- le expliqué, abrazándolo por el hombro, viendo como levemente se empezaba a sonrojar.

- ¡Qué bueno!, hacía mucho que no traías un amigo a casa, Shuichi- decía mi mamá, sonriéndole ampliamente- ¿cómo estás, Hiei?

- Nh…- le pellizqué una oreja, y creo que entendió mejor- Bien.

Mamá volteó la mirada hacia mí, intrigada. Temí ante cualquier pregunta. Pero volvió a desviar la mirada en Hiei, y temí el doble.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó, notando la estatura de Hiei.

Justo que lo que sospeché. Iba a contestar yo para evitar confusiones, de hecho. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Hiei no es de hablar mucho, contesta muy rápido el mocoso.

- Alrededor de 70- contestó, naturalmente.

Y no me quedó otro recurso que empezar a matarme de risa, exageradamente, y esperar a que a mi mamá se le contagiara la misma también.

- Tiene un sentido del humor terrible- decía mi mamá entre carcajadas.

Hiei me fulminó con la mirada. Pero creo que la mía fue peor, porque no tardó en sonreír y ayudarme un poco con semejante momento.

- ¡Qué divino!- reía aún mi mamá, frotándose las manos como de costumbre.

- Es terrible- le dije, estrujándolo un poco más contra mi cadera.

- Bueno, les voy a preparar algo rico para comer entonces- nos confesó, después de guiñarle un ojo a Hiei y seguir su camino por el pasillo.

En cuanto cerré la puerta, se abalanzó sobre mí atrapándome en contra la puerta y tomándome del cuello de la camisa. Conocía esa mirada. Penetrante, fija, de pupilas muy pequeñas. Una boca fruncida, y las mejillas encendidas de furia y algo más.

- ¿Qué te has creído, eh, kistune?- murmuró- No soy un muñeco¿oíste?

Guardé silencio. Quería ver qué más iba a decirme.  
Pero se quedó callado.  
De hecho, de a poco, muy de apoco, mientras su respiración bajaba el ritmo también fue aflojando sus puños, soltándome. Su miraba también bajó. Todo en él parecía caerse. Hasta su orgullo, porque de tan fuerte y rudo que se había mostrado, terminó parado frente a mí, sin nada que decir, con los brazos bajos, débil y casi sin armas.  
Esperé un momento más.  
No por sadismo. Sino porque no quería ser violento con él. Seguramente se sentía terriblemente aturdido, algo había pasado por su cabeza para que bajara de tal manera todo en él.  
Finalmente me agaché, lo tomé por los hombros lentamente ya que no quería hacer nada que lo perturbara, y posé una de mis palmas sobre su mejilla izquierda. Le besé la otra, y suavemente lo abracé alzándolo y caminé hasta mi cama.  
Estaba calladísimo. Y con los ojos vidriosos. Creo que trató de tragarse todo.  
Me senté sobre el borde de mi cama, y sentándolo sobre mi falda, lo abracé otra vez. Le acaricié el pelo por un largo tiempo, mientras sentía su respiración tan suave entre mi pecho. Y luego de unos minutos, sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello. Tal y como lo había hecho en la bañadera. Pero esta vez parecía algo asustado.  
Había algo que le impedía confiar del todo en mí. O quizás no era confianza. Sino unas ganas terribles de soltar todo, de descargarse.  
Besé su mejilla otra vez, y él me besó justo debajo de mi oreja, abrazándome más fuerte.

- No eres un muñeco para mí, Hiei- logré decirle.

Pero no me dejó hablar más, porque me tapó la boca con una de sus pequeñas manos, y soltándola lentamente posó un beso largo y estrecho sobre mis labios.  
Me tomó de las patillas, volvió a besarme, y no tardó en caer dormido otra vez.  
Empecé a darme cuenta que era mi perfume lo que lo adormecía, ya que buscaba los puntos dónde más fuerte se sentía la esencia a rosas.  
Jamás me había pasado con otra persona. Hiei era muy especial en estos sentidos. Podría decir que él me miraba con otros ojos. Veía cosas que nadie jamás había visto en mí, y que yo tampoco daba importancia. Y quizás eran para él lo que más lo ataban a mí.  
Pensé seriamente en rociar todo mi cuarto con ese perfume, si es que no lo tenía por naturaleza. Mientras acariciaba su cabello y contemplaba su imagen tan profundamente dormida, empecé a darme cuenta también de las cosas que yo había llegado a hacer por él. Había mentido a mi madre, había querido escaparme del colegio, había prestado _mi_ cama, había ordenado sin chistar todo mi cuarto y cocina cuando él debería haberlo hecho¡había flaqueado con cada uno de sus caprichos!  
Pero su dificultad de respiración fue lo que me despertó del pensamiento. Parecía que aún estaba resfriado, y con el frío que había agarrado en el techo, seguramente había empeorado.  
Qué caprichoso era.

- Hiei… Hiei…- traté de llamarlo lo más suave posible. No quería que se despertara sobresaltado.

Durante un segundo… me lo imaginé saltando de mi falda, apuntándome con su katana. Arrepentido, humillado.

- Hiei…- cantaba su nombre, mientras despejaba sus cabellos blancos del rostro.

- Nmhmn…- murmuró- déjame dormir, kitsune idiota.

Eso significaba que estaba bien despierto.

- Vamos, mamá ya debe de estar por llamarnos a comer.

- ¿Y a mi qué?- alzó un hombro y se reacomodó contra mi pecho.

- Que tienes que ser cortés y presentarte en la mesa a comer…

- Sí, voy corriendo- dijo con ironía, y con una sonrisa maliciosa asomándose por sus labios.

Esperé unos minutos, quizás después de haberlo despertado se levantaba, se lavaba la cara, me amenazaba, no sabía¡algo!  
Pero no. De hecho, lo más gracioso de todo, es que se había dormido otra vez, con la nariz tapada y todo.

- Hiei… no seas cruel- insistí.

Y como buen niño, se incorporó, me miró con mucha cara de traste, y dándose vuelta bruscamente, llegó hasta su katana arrastrando los pies. La levantó con muy pocas ganas y de la misma manera la escondió debajo de mi cama.  
Brillante escondite.  
Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.

- Mi mamá la encontraría fácil ahí, Hiei…- le dije.

- Kitsune bobo¿quién te dijo que la escondía de tu madre?- me respondió, sosteniendo su cara de traste. Pero yo sabía que por dentro se estaba muriendo de risa- La estoy escondiendo de _KURONUE_.

¡¡Cómo disfruté escuchar ese nombre de sus labios!!. Lo había dicho con tanta bronca, envidia, celos, malhumor. Hermoso. ¡Cómo lo adoraba cuando se ponía así!  
De hecho, no sé cómo hice para no tirarme encima de él y llenarlo de besos.

- _Ay, no__ porque es un regalo muy preciado para mí, porque es hermoso, porque hace magia, y porque se llama_- y volviendo a su tono normal, quitando el de marica, agregó- KURONUE.

Me hubiera quedado horas mirándolo. Era un espectáculo, sin dudas. Hiei celoso. Eso sí que era un privilegio que ningún demonio del Makai había visto.  
Ni Mukuro.  
¡AH, y ahora lo disfrutaba con más placer aún!, ahora me había dado cuenta que ella jamás lo había sentido. Jamás había podido escuchar esa burla proveniente de sus labios, esa actuación de muñecas flojas mientras me imitaba. Jamás había escuchar pronunciar un nombre con tanta envidia, celos y hasta odio.  
Yo era único en eso.  
Y era mi orgullo.

Pero no me reí. Tenía la misma cara de póker que siempre. Si me reía, él no volvería a hacerlo hasta lograr mi risa o mi enojo. Por lo tanto, solo me limité a una sonrisa.

- ¿Mukuro también tiene que soportarte en semejante estado de histeria?- le pregunté. TENÍA QUE DECIRLO. Tenía que sacarme la duda.

- Huh… Mukuro…- la nombró, sonriendo.

Por un rato miró el suelo, como pensativo. Y volvió a clavarme la mirada. Y una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué preguntas?- preguntó. Era obvio. No me la iba a hacer tan fácil.

- Digo,- calculé- porque te pones como- iba a decir "_loca_", pero caí en la cuenta que arruinaría todo- si verdaderamente tuvieras ganas de matar a Kuronue.

Iba a en doble sentido y lo entendió.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Mukuro en esto?- preguntó- Ella sabe distinguir mi histeria de mis ganas de matar.

Gracias, Hiei.  
"_Mukuro__ sabe distinguir mi histeria de…_", bla bla bla bla. ¡Cómo si ella lo conociera¿qué podía llegar a saber ella de Hiei?, nada.  
Porque no vivía más con él, porque no formula más de tres palabras seguidas, porque hay que conocerlo de mucho tiempo para ser tan cercano a él.  
Era imposible.  
O yo me quería convencer de que era imposible. Imposible que ella lo conociera mejor que yo.

- ¡¡A comer!!- nos llamó mamá desde la cocina.

**· ****· ****·**

Promesa cumplida. Puede que se encuentren errores de tipeo que no pude distinguir en la corrección, sepan disculpar. Ah, y hay algo más que me molesta... los signos de interrogación y exclamación aparecen cuando quieren. Eso también sepan disculpar.

**Glutamato**** de Sodio**¡Gracias por el dato de los reviews anónimos, no me había dado cuenta! Ahora ya los activé. Quizás llegan unos reviews más.¿Así que te gustó la pelea de Hiei con el peluche?, yo también la disfruté mucho, a decir verdad. Fue muy bizarro… y a mí lo bizarro me puede a veces. Bueno, niña, desde ya, muchísimas gracias por seguirlo tan fielmente, y me alegra muchísimo también que te guste tanto. ¡Mil gracias por todo y hasta el próximo review! Un beso, niña ;D.

**Prongs**: Amor, amor, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, con la menor cantidad de modismos posibles, jeje. Espero que si hoy al menos no te encuentro puedas divertirte un poco leyendo este capítulo.Y por favor, en el caso de no encontrarte, enviame un mail de cómo le fue a tu mami ayer, así estoy al tanto. ¡¡Te amo, bonita:3


	8. Capítulo VIII: Silenciar

**Capítulo VIII**: Silenciar.

No me limpió la jeta solamente porque esa vez sí que lo mataba. Durante el almuerzo no hizo más que tratarme con un niño. Que siéntate bien, que nada de arrodillarse en la silla, ojo con jarra de agua, cuidado con la ropa¡¡argh, kitsune tarado!!  
Se entretenía mucho enseñándome los modales ningen estúpidos que tienen. ¿Cuál es el problema con mancharse cuando uno come?, yo simplemente no puedo estar atento a las dos cosas a la vez. O como, o me fijo si me estoy manchando. Además… la comida estaba muy rica. Mi cerebro estaba más concentrado en los sabores que en las "manchitas".  
La madre tampoco dejaba de hablarme. Al kitsune también le hablaba. Pero conmigo no se qué tenía. Me preguntaba en qué año estaba, a qué escuela iba, cómo me iba en los exámenes, de dónde conocía a Shuichi, o sea, al zorro bobo que contestó absolutamente todas las preguntas por mí.  
Una le tomó tiempo, ya que yo no contesté y él tuvo que inventarse una de esas mentiras ágiles que inventa tan vivazmente.

- ¿Y tus padres¿trabajan?- preguntó la humana.

Me llené la boca con todo lo que encontré a mano. Kurama tosió un poco, se aclaró la garganta, tomó agua y abrió la boca para empezar a desarrollar esa mentira tan poco creíble para cualquiera que conociera mi pasado.

- Sí, los padres son médicos- qué profesión más original, kitsune- viajaron hoy para el norte del país, los estaban necesitando en una clínica especial. Son muy buenos médicos.

- Vaya¡qué orgulloso debes estar, Hiei!- exclamó la humana, toda sonriente. Sí, muy orgulloso. Sobre todo porque me dejaron tirado como perro sarnoso.

- Nh…

- Es por eso que lo invité a quedarse en casa- dijo Kurama, tomándome por el hombro otra vez- Mucho mejor que dejarlo solo en su casa¿o no?- me guiñó un ojo.

- Ja-ja

Él y la madre rompieron en carcajadas. Aún no entiendo que les causa tanto. Kurama definitivamente le quería hacer creer a la madre que yo era un angelito, un chico con buen sentido del humor y sumamente educado.  
Pobre kitsune. Soñaba que iba a actuar como uno de esos ningen que uno ve en la televisión. De esos que usan lentes grandes, caminan como Kuwabara y se visten todos iguales. Van las instituciones de alpedistas. Y si salen mal en el ranking, se matan. Jaja, qué idiotas.

- Bueno, Hiei, bienvenido a casa entonces. Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros- concluyó la mujer levantándose de la silla, sonriéndome y saliendo de la cocina.

Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio incómodo entre Kurama y yo. Miré rodillas, el borde de la mesa que me llegaba a la nariz, el plato, el techo. Y volteé mi cabeza.  
Me llevé una gran sorpresa. El muy tarado estaba a solo unos centímetros de mí, con sus ojos verdes tan grandes, y ese perfume a rosas que parecía florecer de su pecho. Me miró unos segundos, luego me acarició el flequillo y finalmente me dio un beso en la mejilla. Pero fue un beso raro. Aún lo recuerdo. En mi piel sentí… argh, no sé cómo explicarlo. Tsk, no importa.  
La cuestión fue que quedé un poco anonado. No supe cómo reaccionar. Aunque tuve unas ganas locas de abrazarlo. Me las aguanté. Solo me limité a dirigirle una de mis tantas miradas y correr a su cuarto.  
Creo que se lo tomó como una especie de juego, porque me siguió a escondidas y llegó primero que yo. En cuanto entré a su cuarto, estaba justo detrás de la puerta. La cerró y sonriendo se quedó mirándome por unos minutos que parecieron eternos.  
Volví a sentirme indefenso. Débil. Tal y como me había sentido cuando traté estúpidamente de amenazarlo si volvía a tratarme como un muñeco frente a su mamá.  
Pero no le tenía miedo. Al contrario. Sentía que de alguna u otra manera tenía que buscarlo no solo a él, sino también su protección. Sabía de manera inconsciente que él me haría sentir mejor, que algún lugar del cobijo que podía darme podía sentirme… yo. Sin restricciones, sin desconfianza, sin amagos, sin mentiras.  
El problema era dar el primer paso.  
Sonreí, aunque me costó tanto como un ojo de la cara (y yo sé lo que cuestan los ojos en la cara). Traté de que mi sonrisa no pareciera ni muy estúpida ni muy desafiante. De ninguna manera podía ganarle a Kurama, en cualquier cosa que lo desafiara. Es un kitsune estúpido, de eso no hay dudas… pero lo que tiene de estúpido lo tiene de poderoso.

- Deberías sonreírme más seguido- me dijo, acercándose. Se sentó de rodillas en el suelo, invitándome a lo mismo- Te ves más bonito todavía- otra vez un guiño de ojo.

- Idiota.

- Bonito.

- Nh…- se me iban a prender fuego las mejillas si seguía diciendo esas estupideces.

- ¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez?- preguntó, después de tragarse la risa. Al muy idiota le daba risa verme sonrojado. Tarado.

- Sí, Mukuro me enseñó.

Para ti. Eso te pasa por zorro estúpido.

- Mentiroso. Yo te enseñé el año pasado, cuando te quedaste a dormir porque te habían dejado mal herido.

Carajo. Se había acordado.

- ¿Entonces para qué mierda me preguntas?

- Porque pensé que te acordaría de ello…- melancolía mode on, un tisú por favor- yo la pasé muy bien esa tarde- decía mientras ordenaba las fichas en el tablero de madera que acababa de sacar de su escritorio.

- Nh…

- ¿Tú no?

- ¿Lo negué?

- No sé… no me dices nada- las negras para mi, las blancas para él.

- Nunca hablé demasiado.

- Pero si conmigo sí hablas, picarón- dijo, apretándome una de las mejillas y sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

- Ja-ja.

- Bien, empiezo yo- dijo. Movió un peón, como de costumbre.

Siempre me había ganado. Era en vano jugar a ese juego estúpido de ningen… pero si tan feliz lo hacía y yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer¿qué más daba?  
Él pensaba más rápido que yo las jugadas, y muchas veces lograba ponerme nervioso con eso. Ya que yo me tenía que tomar más tiempo. Parecía que se conocía de memoria todas las jugadas posibles. Todos los juegos posibles dentro del ajedrez.  
De todas formas me tuve mala fe en vano, porque al cabo de unos veinte minutos yo llevaba la delantera. A penas le quedaba un alfil, la reina, una torre y por supuesto, el rey. Pensé en derribarle primero la reina, ya que era la que más cerca tenía de mi alfil. Pensando desvié la mirada a sus ojos, y lo vi totalmente ido.  
¡Qué rabia me dio!, kitsune idiota. ¿Cómo no me estaba yendo de las mil maravillas si el muy estúpido tenía su mente en una nube de pedo rosa?

- Bleh, para que te burles de mí, no juego- le dije de mala gana, levantándome del suelo.

Y por fin reaccionó.

- ¡¿Eh?!- exclamó sobresaltado, ahora sí despertando su vista- ¡No, no, no, perdona, Hiei!

Se desesperó de más, ya que se acercó a mí y tomándome del brazo, sus manos resbalaron hasta la mía. Me miró suplicante. Tenía sus ojos muy abiertos. Me pregunté en qué demonios había estado pensando. Con algo se había hecho la cabeza, de eso no había dudas. ¿Pero qué era lo que lo preocupaba tanto? Solo me había levantado para sentarme en su cama.

- No iba a irme…- le expliqué. Sonrió un poco, como aliviado. ¿Realmente pensaba que iba a irme?

- Perdona, no estoy muy concentrado¿sabes?- se disculpó.

- Sí, me di cuenta- juro que traté de no decírselo mal. Pero pareció que lo hirió igual, ya que bajó la mirada y soltó mis manos.

Me arrodillé frente a él. Y volví a tomarle las manos (mentira).

Idiota. Es cierto; tuve el impulso de tomarle las manos. Pero no me salía. O una parte de mi no quería que me saliera.

- Soy un tarado- dijo. Coincido- yo propuse el juego, tú te entusiasmaste y yo que no hago más que pensar en cualquier cosa… ah, perdóname.

- No.

Levantó la mirada bruscamente. Era la única manera que encontré de lograrlo. No iba a tomarlo del mentón cómo él lo hacía conmigo. Ni a patadas.

- Sí te perdono, estúpido- sonrisita aliviadora- pero deja de disculparte porque me vas a poner violento, kitsune.

Rió como un bobo y me miró otra vez. Parecía de esas novias de las películas ningen que están a punto de casarse y miran con esa misma cara al otro idiota que está a un paso de cometer su peor error.  
Me tenté.

- Te tendrías que ver la cara de tonto que tienes ahora- traté de decirle entre risas.

Por un momento me miró feo, pero después se contagió con mi risa inevitablemente. Me acarició el flequillo y besó mi frente.  
La risa se me cortó al carajo. Me puse todo colorado y sin querer lo miré feo. ¡Es que me daba bronca!, siempre hacía eso por sorpresa y yo… no sabía cómo reaccionar.  
Y ahí se empezó a reír él. Seguramente de mi cara de idiota.

- Idiota.

- Bonito.

- ¡Ya basta, kitsune descerebrado¿qué no ves que me pones…-

- ¿Qué te pongo?...

- ¡¡NERVIOSO!!

Y otra vez a las carcajadas. Hasta se había agarrado el estómago con una mano. Admito que yo también iba a reírme de lo patético que fui, pero la bronca me pudo y me tiré encima de él, tirándolo de espaldas al piso. No me di cuenta, en su momento, que esto era aún más evidente que cualquiera de todas las estupideces que el zorro me había arrastrado a hacer. Pero fue inevitable para mí.  
Ahí, de espaldas al suelo de madera, sosteniendo sus muñecas, me senté sobre su vientre. Acerqué mi mirada. Muy malhumorada por cierto. Era preferible aumentar mi ira y no dejarme llevar por… ah, _ese_ perfume. Kitsune maldito. Era… increíble.  
Era tan intenso el aroma. Tan delicioso. Irresistible. Tanto, que era como si me llenara los pulmones y luego se desparramara por todo mi cuerpo, embriagando a mi mente. Que por cierto, no tardaba en nublar.  
- _Vamos, Hiei, no puede ganarte._- me repetía una y otra vez, fijando mis pupilas en aquellos destellantes ojos verdes tan… dulces. Pero vivaces. Tenían esa pizca de picardía que me invitaban incisivamente a jugar. Quién era el primero en caer en el encanto del otro.  
Ni que yo tuviera mucho encanto.  
Kurama dice que sí.  
Yo, lamentablemente, aún no lo encontré.  
Solo encontré el suyo. En su perfume, en sus ojos, en sus caricias, en su voz… labios, piel, manos, todo. La delicadeza que tenía de enredar cariño y sensualidad en una sola mano que, desplazándose desde mis mejillas a mi pecho, hacían florecer desde lo profundo de mí todo aquello que siquiera yo sabía que sentía. Zorro astuto. Y estúpido.

- ¿Dejaste de reír?- pregunté, acercándome aún más a su rostro.

Sonreía. Con astucia, claro está, pero tenía esa dulce mezcla de simpatía, de humor.

- No es justo… no te puedo dar un beso ahora- me dijo, levantando una de sus cejas.

- Esta vez no voy a dejar que ninguna de tus plantas esas raras de porquería que haces me ganen, kitsune tonto, mogo, bobo- confesé. Mis manos empezaban a transpirar de una manera impresionante. Kurama me ponía terriblemente nervioso cuando se trataba de competir.

Ok, la situación también contaba.

- No necesito de mis habilidades para ganarte¿sabes?- me desafió.

- ¿Ah, no¿y con qué te vas a defender, se puede saber?

- La clave está justo… - y con los ojos señaló lo mi pecho- ahí.

- No soy tan sensible a ti como tú crees- ok, ni yo me lo creí. Pero tenía que mostrarme invulnerable sino quería caer en sus redes como un ningen estúpido.

- Oh, no… no se trata de sensibilidad- dijo, observando detalladamente mis ojos- es una cuestión de encantos.

- Los encantos se consiguen a través de la sensibilidad, en efecto…

- Pero no me gustaría ser tan violento contigo. No soy de atacar en puntos débiles. Prefi-

- ¡¡Zorro mentiroso!!- reí- siempre atacas los puntos débiles de tus oponentes.

- Pero tú no eres mi oponente- seguía con esa sonrisa tan intrigante para mí.

- ¿Y que soy?- apreté mis puños, tomando aún más fuerte sus muñecas- ¿un juguete?

- Quizás para Mukuro sea así- la tenía que nombrar, se moría sino, pobre kitsune- pero para mí eres…

- Soy…- me desesperaba a veces su cobardía (quién habla).

No supe si se había quedado sin palabras, si no se había animado en serio, si no le di tiempo, solo sé que de algún modo entendí lo que trataba de decirme. Y sin esforzarlo a más, fui tan tonto de bajar bandera, rendirme, y regalarle algo que lo callara. Quizás porque yo también temía a la respuesta de la misma manera que la ansiaba. Estúpido. A lo mejor si se callaba yo reaccionaba sobre qué era lo que estaba haciendo y porqué.  
Posé mis labios sobre aquellos que quise simplemente callar. Sí, también los quise probar. También quise desesperadamente besar, y sentir. Pero la vergüenza, el orgullo, y aunque mal me pese, mi poca experiencia no me lo permitieron. Y solo aguardé su respuesta, aún con los ojos fijos en él.

Lo tenía tan condenadamente cerca de mí que mi mente ya no respondía por sí sola. Ya no quería dar vuelta atrás. Solo deseaba cumplir aquello que desesperadamente pedía mi alma en el rincón más oscuro y escondido de mí.

**· ****·****·**

Ay, ay, Hiei. Pequeña criatura atormentada. Me hubiera gustado escribirlo mejor, pero últimamente mi nivel de concentración es nulo, sepan disculpar. Prometo que la próxima vez que tome a Hiei de protagonista voy a explayarme más en sus complejos sentimientos, porque este capítulo sinceramente no me terminó de cerrar ni un poco. Además, lo escribí salteado debido a los exámenes y responsabilidades de estudio. Si quieren putearme, les doy la total libertad, porque fue una porquería.Es más, es probable que lo modifique antes de publicar el próximo.

**Glutamato**** de Sodio:** Muchachita, muchachita¿cómo está? Bueno, le comento (hoy estoy insoportable con el usted, sepa disculpar) que tenía pensado precisamente publicar en el próximo capítulo algo de lemon o lime, no quiero ser muy brusca con su relación. Todo depende de cuánto vaya a estirar el fanfic. Desde ya, me alegra muchísimo que lo siga, que no se aburra con los capítulos, y que (y es lo más importante de todo) lo disfrute.Un beso grande para usted. Cuídese¡y hasta la próxima actualización!

**Prongsie-pooh:** ¡Mi pichona linda! Aquí está el entretenimiento a cambio de poder conectarme hoy (estoy segura que lo leés mañana porque te acabás de ir). Mañana tengo el jodido examen de Economía (de lo cual no entiendo y no voy a entender nunca nada porque no sirvo para algo tan… asqueroso como la economía) y al menos quiero ir con la teoría estudiada o algo.Espero que este capítulo no te haya resultado tan repugnante como a mí y que lo disfrutes aunque sea un poco. Te amo, bonita. ¡¡Cuidate, por favor!!


	9. Capítulo IX: Torpe

**Capítulo IX**: Torpe.

Para mí él era todo. Tan sencillo y llano como eso. Suena no solo cursi, sino estúpido. Ya que… cualquiera podría preguntarme¿acaso, Kurama, tú que puedes hacer caer en tus redes a cualquiera, nunca encontraste nadie que te llenara más que Hiei?, y la respuesta es: no.  
Jamás conocí alguien que lograra ponerme la piel de gallina con una simple frase, jamás conocí alguien por el cual yo me desesperara por cuidarlo, protegerlo, curarlo, ayudarlo. Por el contrario, siempre que yo ayudaba a alguien, era porque necesitaba algo muy caro a cambio. Hiei me inspiraba a todo eso. Él no tenía precio alguno. Y nunca quise nada a cambio por parte de él. Ya que si hablamos de cariño, él no era demostrativo bajo ningún aspecto. Entonces, si no es romántico, no es cariñoso, no es más fuerte que yo¿qué era lo que me enloquecía a tal punto de quererlo tanto?

_- Lo vas a traicionar de la misma manera que lo hiciste conmigo, Kurama. Te vas cansar de no poder tenerlo, y vas a terminar matándolo. Como haces con todos tus caprichos.- _me dijo una vez Yomi, cuando Mukuro le contó acerca de nosotros dos- _No entiendo qué le ves. Es un simple niño prohibido sin muchos poderes y absolutamente cruel, sin esperanzas algunas. ¿Qué quieres de él?_

Quiero nada y todo de él. Porque no quiero nada de él. Lo quiero a él.  
Y nada despertaba más mis sentimientos por él que esa manera tan torpe que tenía de llamar mi atención. Me sorprendía terriblemente. Ese beso que para cualquiera no significaría nada y para mi todo. Es más, casi me atrevería a no llamarlo beso, porque solo posó sus labios en los míos y me miró con sus pupilas fijas en mí, aguardando.  
Tardé en responder. No quería ser violento, ni bruto, ni tampoco humillarlo. Inexperto y orgulloso. Una combinación escasa en equivalencia. Había que ser paciente, suave y lo más tierno posible.  
Pensé en tomarlo por debajo de sus orejas, pero recordé que él me tenía atrapado con sus muñecas. ¿Cómo besarlo sin ser violento, cómo besarlo rápido sin que se impacientara y creyera que no lo quería?  
Sus ojos reflejaban ansiedad y los míos desesperación. Los cerré y muy suavemente besé sus labios, su mentón, su cuello descubierto, su mejilla altamente sonrojada y volví a sus pequeños labios, ahora tibios.  
Me alejé muy despacio de él, apoyando mi cabeza sobre el suelo, y allí lo pude contemplar mejor. Con sus ojos muy abiertos, el aliento contenido, las cejas aliviadas y despejadas de todo frunce, y los labios cerrados, si fruncir tampoco. Sostuvo mi mirada por unos largos segundos, y luego, soltándome las muñecas, se cruzó de brazos.

- Pensé que ibas a huir, kitsune cobarde.

Reí a carcajadas de aquella ironía, y posando ahora sí mis manos libres debajo de mi nuca, observé cómo fruncía el ceño otra vez, y tal y como si se fuera a enfrentar a un enemigo, me estudió. Sus ojos sólo recorrían el torso. Me pregunté si volvería por una revancha en cosquillas. Pero nuevamente me sorprendió, ya que sus manos empezaron a temblar y transpirar, y muy despacio tomó mi camisa. Parecía un niño pequeño con un libro sin saber leer. Imaginaba su rostro coloreado en un divertido dibujo, y sobre su cabeza, un signo de pregunta gigante. ¡Cómo me hacía reír!... era tan torpe.  
Tomó los extremos de mi camisa y frunciendo aun más el entrecejo, tiró de ella un poco. Hasta que descubrió los botones.

- Ningens idiotas, que inventan cosas estúpidas y complicadas, y sin protección, sin nada- protestaba, tratando de entender los botones de los cuales arrancó varios en el intento de desabotonar la camisa- Sus inventos son como ellos. Estúpidos.- y subiendo el tono de voz, agregó- ¡y son como los que las usan!

Traté de no reírme. Que no fuera cosa que se ofendiera y se me acabara la diversión ahí no más, ya que terminaría nuevamente en el techo, y quién sabe si también le echaba la culpa a Kuronue otra vez.  
Cuando logró abrir del todo la camisa no solo parecía un tomate de lo colorado que estaba, sino que su expresión de intriga aumentó el doble.

- Ésta es la parte en la que me- pero tapó mis susurros de lleno con una de sus manos.

- ¡Cállate, kitsune mogo, tonto, estúpido!- exclamó con vergüenza, jalándose el cabello con fuerza.

- No sabe, no sabe, tiene que aprender, orejas de burro le van a crecer- cantaba yo por lo bajo.

- ¿Burro¿o de vaca como las de tu novio¿o como esas feas que tiene Yomi?- preguntó.

Creo que si Yomi hubiera oído aquello se sometía a una cirugía urgente. Soy un tonto, le hubiera dicho eso en el momento que quise matarlo. Estoy seguro que se hubiera suicidado. Cuidaba mucho su imagen. No tanto como Karasu, pero convengamos que siempre se había preocupado por cómo se veía.  
Qué crueles pueden llegar a ser los niños a veces. Y qué tontos los que nos creemos muy experimentados, cuando nuestra solución está al alcance de unas pocas palabras.  
Llenándome de ganas de besarlo ante tal razonamiento, lo tomé ahí sí por debajo de sus orejas, incorporándome. Lo llené de besos mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas aumentaban de temperatura y sus piernas rodeaban temblorosas mi cintura.  
Lo peiné con mis dedos, acariciando su flequillo albino, y besé la punta de su nariz. Se veía adorable. Sencillamente adorable.  
Sus brazos, que habían estado apartados, casi sin utilidad ante mi reacción, se levantaron y posaron sobre mi pecho descubierto sus manos temblorosas y traspiradas  
Con la yema del anular de la izquierda (oh, sí, me acuerdo de cada pequeño detalle), rozó mi torso marcando líneas, mientras se llevaba el pulgar de la otra mano a la derecha, comiéndose la uña.

- Late muy despacio- observó, susurrando y aún con la uña en la boca- pensé que ibas a tener el puso muy acelerado como yo…

Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, y sentí cómo al tragar saliva, un gusto amargo recorrió su garganta, llevándose las ganas de llorar que tenía.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté preocupado.

- ¿Cuando estás con él te late fuerte el corazón?- sin responder, preguntó.

- ¿Quién es él?

- ¡¡LA VACA!!- me gritó, sonrojándose más, y con los ojos al borde del llanto.

- ¿Kuronue?... no, Hiei- no fue por sádico, pero en cierto sentido, sus desesperación me devolvía la esperanza, me ponía feliz… ¡había algo más dando una vuelta de tuerca!- Mi corazón está tranquilo, no late desesperadamente porque est-

- Ya sé porqué es- una gema hizo un ruido seco al caer en el piso. Parecía que pesaba toneladas- Es porque estás acostumbrado a esto, porque solo te diviertes de verme como un idiota descubrir algo que no está permitido para mí, porque te resultó divertido hasta que empiezas a aburrirte. Lo debes tener tan presente como esos manuales ningen que lees. Un recorrido que sabes de memoria, paso por paso. Con la única divertida diferencia de que soy un pobre niñato idiota que jamás- tragó saliva otra vez, un gema tan pesada como la otra volví a caer, y su voz era cada vez más apagada- había… había…

Trató de levantarse, pero lo tomé de los brazos desesperadamente y lo volví a sentar sobre mi torso. Volviendo a ser un poco más suave con él, lo tomé otra vez por debajo de las orejas, y secándole las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer consecutivamente, le besé una mejilla, le acomodé el flequillo otra vez, y susurré:

- Es cierto que tu torpeza me divierte- sus pupilas se achicaron y supe que si hubiera tenido la katana a su alcance me hubiera matado-, pero no es cierto que me aburro. No es cierto que sé tus movimientos de memoria, como un manual. Y tampoco es cierto que mi corazón no late fuerte por simple predicción de los hechos, Hiei.

- Deja de hablar como intelectual ningen idiota.

Muy bien, sería más simplista. Y sonriendo, acaricié su nariz. Volvió a sonrojarse, y una lágrima más calló.  
Supe que si hubiera querido insultarme con sus típicos "kitsune idiota", jamás hubiera salido sonido alguno de esa garganta tan terriblemente cerrada y contenida.

- ¿Sabes por qué es?- susurré suavemente, apoyando mi frente junto a la suya- Porque es la primera vez que me siento tan tranquilo, tan sereno estando con alguien. Es la primera vez que no desconfió de alguien, es la primera vez que alguien descubre mi pecho y sé que no tiene como segunda opción atravesarme el pecho, aguardando mi muerte.

Bajó la vista y se llevó otra vez la uña a la boca, sonrojado intensamente.

- No bajes la mirada.

Y al tiempo que levantó ese par de ojos escarlata, besé con muchas ganas sus labios y lo abracé con las mismas, estrechándolo contra mí.  
No voy a negar que era muy torpe besando, pero era esa torpeza la que me incentivaba a seguir besándolo. No quería parecer su sensei ni mucho, simplemente me daba ternura que sus labios fueran tan bruscos o tan suaves cuando por predicción deberían ser todo lo contrario.  
Era increíble.  
Abrazó mi cuello, y apoyando su cabecita sobre mi pecho soltó un par de lágrimas más y se quedó dormido. Luego de unos instantes de casi no pensar en nada, me incorporé y sin soltarlo en ningún momento caminé hasta mi cama. Apoyé mi espalda sobre el respaldar de la cama y me quedé acariciando sus cabellos, su nuca, su espalda por unos largos minutos. Tenía una piel tan suave que tentaba a cualquiera de no querer soltarlo nunca. Estaba lleno de encantos. Tantos, que entendí porqué era un niño prohibido.  
¡Era pecado gozar de tantos placeres que podía brindarte detrás de esos ojos tan salvajes, crueles, llenos de rencor!

El timbre de casa hizo que me despertara bruscamente. Pensé que podía ser mamá volviendo del trabajo, pero el reloj indicaba todo lo contrario. Hacía media hora que se tendría que haber ido hacia la parada de ómnibus. Quizás era algún compañero del colegio en busca de apuntes.  
No iba a averiguarlo si no atendía. Me costó muchísimo levantarme. Estaba muy cómodo.  
Haciendo un poco de fuerza logré que Hiei me soltara, abrí con mucho cuidado la puerta, y corrí hasta la puerta para que el timbre no volviera a sonar y despertara Hiei de su sueño tan profundo. Pero llegué tarde, ya que volvió a sonar.  
Sin pensarlo, abrí directamente la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Kurama, qué pinta!- eran… ¡Yusuke y Kuwabara!

Les sonreí ampliamente y ahí reaccioné: estaba con la camisa abierta, más despeinado de lo normal, y con cara de dormido.

- Hola, chicos, qué sorpresa- me hice a un lado, dejándolos pasar- ¿cómo están?

- Bah… acá andamos- respondió Yusuke, sentándose como de costumbre con las piernas muy abiertas y sin pedir permiso, aunque no tuviera que hacerlo.

- ¿Y tú Kuwabara?- le pregunté al colorado mientras ponía agua a calentar para servirles un poco de té.

- Muy bien- contestó con energía y sonriendo ampliamente.

- Está con esa cara de idiota porque hoy piensa pedirle una cita a Yukina- explicó Yusuke riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¡Woah¡qué bien!- exclamé, mientras me abrochaba la camisa con los pocos botones que le quedaban. Creo que Yusuke notó eso, porque miró extrañado- Pero no te pases con ella, Kuwabara…

- ¿Eh¿de qué hablas, Kurama?, aún no aparece su hermano, por lo tanto, no corro peligro de que-

Pero la cocina se llenó de un silencio mortal. Abriéndose de par en par, de la puerta salió un Hiei muy enojado, con cara de muy pocos amigos, y el entrecejo extremadamente fruncido. Toda la ropa que llevaba eran unos jeans, ya que hasta estaba descalzo.

- ¡HIEI!- gritó Yusuke, más nervioso que nunca- ¡¿Cómo estás, enano?!

Caminó hasta él, pero la mirada de Hiei estaba fija en Kuwabara.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Hiei, Kurama?- me preguntó el colorado, con una pizca de viveza en la mirada- Juh... ¡me dices a mí que no me pase pero tú-

- ¡HASTA ESTÁS MÁS ALTO!- gritaba Yusuke tratando de tapar todos los líos que estaba acumulando Kuwabara cada vez que abría su enorme boca.

Caminé hasta Hiei tratando de distraerlo también, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Kuwabara logrando que se callara de una vez, y se me ocurrió que quizás calmaría un poco las aguas si le ofrecía una chocolatada o algo así.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo, Hiei?- pregunté- Voy a servirle té a los chicos.

- Hn…- y haciendo paso entre Yusuke y yo, se sentó en la punta de la mesa.

Sus pies flotando sobre el suelo me enternecieron el doble que la otra vez. Pero estando los chicos entre nosotros tuve que guardarme todas las ganas que tenía de tirarme sobre él, llenarlo de besos y estrujarlo en un abrazo.  
Ya era demasiado evidente su poca ropa, mi camisa destrozada, su cara de sueño, mi mirada de enamorado en primer mes, y la comunicación entre ambos.

**· ****· ****·**

Analizando mejor la situación y cómo llevan la relación, era muy temprano para que pase algo más íntimo entre ellos. Aparte, poniéndome en la piel de Hiei, aún creo que es algo temprano para él.Espero que no haya aburrido demasiado, y que se haya disfrutado. Y también espero que no me cierren el fanfiction solo por contestar un par de reviews ¬¬.

Glutamato de Sodio: No te preocupes, yo también estoy entre medio de exámenes y no puedo actualizar tan seguido como al principio . Es mejor agarrar bien las materias desde un principio. Espero que este capítulo se te haya hecho un poco más largo y divertido, y que lo hayas podido disfrutar. ¿Así que tuviste un novio que te hacía enojar así¿y lo insultabas como hace Hiei? . ¡Besos y que andes bien :D

Prongsie¡Amor!, no sé nada de vos hace días¿qué es de tu vida?  
¿Así que no te pareció tan choto el otro capítulo? TxT qué bueno, porque te juro que me dio vergüenza subir ese capítulo, por Dios. Este al menos me parece más aceptable. El próximo, que voy a poner a Hiei protagonista sí que lo voy a pensar mejor :3. Aparte, él ya va a tener las ideas un poco más claras. Desde ya, espero de corazón que esté todo bien allá, y de verte pronto.  
Te extraño mucho, y cuidate, por favor. Te amo w.


	10. Capítulo X: Yo y mi otro yo

**Capítulo X**: Yo y mi otro yo.

Le iba a romper la cabeza contra la mesa si volvía a hablar de mi hermana como un trofeo, idiota. En realidad… que hablara de mi hermana no fue lo que más me empujó a entrar a la cocina dispuesto a acomodarle el cerebro. Kuwabara dentro de todo no era un mal candidato. Era amable con ella, y lo suficientemente idiota como para hacerle daño. Además, ella se veía muy contenta cuando estaba con él. Y eso era lo primordial. Su error más grave creo que había sido levantarme de la siesta con ese ruido a lata que tiene la cosa esa, esa especie de alarma que tienen los ningen para darse cuenta de sus visitas. La hizo sonar como setenta veces el muy idiota¿acaso no sabía lo que es esperar a que lo atiendan?  
Pero por el momento no era eso tampoco lo que más me preocupaba. Creo que el hecho de que Yusuke me estuviera observando tan detenidamente me puso más alerta. No entendí el porqué de sus miradas furtivas hacia el kitsune y hacia mí, hasta que empecé a sentir frío en la espalda, y me di cuenta que solo vestía un pantalón. Y el zorro tampoco estaba muy abrigado tampoco. De hecho, aún se intentaba abrochar la camisa con los pocos botones que yo le había dejado.  
Pensar en ese momento en especial hizo que empezara a ponerme incómodo. ¡¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?!, era mejor concentrarse en el delicioso vaso de leche chocolatada que me estaba a punto de obsequiar Kurama. Sí, era mejor despejar todo de mi cabeza, o mis mejillas empezarían a sonrojarse y eso sí sería una linda evidencia.  
Evidencia… ¿evidencia de qué, Hiei? Sí, hazte el idiota no más. De que lloraste. Y no solo lloraste, sino que lo hiciste en frente de él, en sus brazos, como un niñato estúpido.  
Pero me recordé que eso no era lo más grave. Que si merecía seguir torturándome con esos pensamientos era por algo más. Ah, sí, sí. Lo había besado.  
¿Y qué más, Hiei?, vamos, no trates de evadir lo qu- ¡ARG, ME IBA A VOLVER LOCO!  
Sí, Kurama me volvía loco. Me ponía los pelos de punta.  
Golpeé la mesa con un puño. Acomodé salvajemente el flequillo que tapaba mi jagan, y clavando los tres ojos en el techo, sin importar las miradas de los otros tres idiotas traté de tranquilizarme. Si me iba a de la cocina hubiera levantado más sospechas de que algo no andaba bien. Así que había decidido que lo mejor era tratar de tranquilizarme.  
Pero los nervios me traicionaban. Mis propios sentidos también. Porque aún sentía las caricias de Kurama sobre mis mejillas, sus besos, sí, esos besos que no encuentro palabras para describirlos. Porque son únicos. Son… imposibles.  
Miré mis manos y recordé que con las mismas había tratado de acercarme más de una vez a él. ¿Por qué, por qué Kurama¿qué tenía?  
De reojo lo observé terminando de servir el té y finalmente haciendo mi chocolatada. Se veía tan sonriente como siempre. Amable, atento, no sé.  
Necesitaba despejar mi mente. Ese no era yo. Ese idiota sentado ahí en la cocina, junto otros dos idiotas más, y esperando un obsequio del idiota más grande… no podía ser yo.  
¡¿Qué era _eso_ de mirar de reojo a alguien, colgar mi mente con unas simples caricias que cualq-…?!  
No. Cualquiera no las hacía. Y cualquiera jamás me las daría.  
¿Por qué no quería su ayuda¿por qué lo quería tan lejos y tan cerca de mí? Ese no era yo.  
Antes de sentir a Kurama tan cerca, aún en estos sumergidos pensamientos que me atormentaban, pude escuchar a Yusuke salir por la puerta principal junto con Mr. Patetismo murmurando algo de comprar cigarrillos. Kurama les dijo que no había problema y al mismo tiempo se acercó a la mesa con una bandeja, colocándola frente a mí.

- ¿Qué te tiene tan callado?- preguntó. Se arrodilló como de costumbre, de puta costumbre, y me acarició una de mis mejillas.

Traté de mirarlo feo, pero juro por mi hermana que en ese momento no pude. Me sentía desprotegido y a la vez más a salvo que nunca. Tenía incorporado la automática reacción de rechazarlo, pero mis sentidos actuaban de manera contraria. Mi piel se contrajo y apenas tragando saliva traté de formular una respuesta que nunca salió por mis labios.  
Estaba paralizado.

- ¿Es por los chicos, quieres que les diga que se vayan?- insistía Kurama. Su mano seguía mimándome, nada más que ahora acomodaba mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, al tiempo que la acariciaba y hacía que se tiñera de rojo.

Miré mis manos otra vez, y enroscando los dedos de los pies, por fin pude dirigirle una mirada. Gusto a nada, pero una mirada al fin. Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es¿extrañas a Mukuro?

¡Y LA TENÍA QUE NOMBRAR, KITSUNE IDIOTA!, estaba tan, pero tan cansado de que me hablara de ella. Estaba cansado de verlo competir contra alguien que no tenía el mismo valor sentimental para mí. Estaba harto de verlo mal por ella, de verlo pelear con uñas y dientes para obtener algo que ya era suyo. O que yo pretendía entregarle pero jamás lograba darle en su totalidad.  
Él estaba mal, y era mi culpa. Él se acomplejaba, se criticaba, se trataba de superar constantemente por mí. Y yo no merecía tanto. No merecía siquiera las caricias que estaba haciéndome, porque soy un niño prohibido, un niño que desde que nació no merece tal cosa ni nada que se le parezca.  
Idiota. Kitsune idiota.  
De la bronca que hizo despertar en mi, corrí su mano de mi rostro, me puse de pie, y antes de salir de la cocina, quise decirle tantas cosas… pero como era de esperar, solo me salió lo peor de mí.

- Deja de hablarme de ella, Kurama.- clavé mis pupilas en sus brillosos ojos esmeralda- Lo único que logras es abrir heridas que luego no voy a saber sanar. Y no es justo.

Cerré la puerta con furia, caminé hasta su cuarto, y cambiándome con mi ropa ya limpia y seca, escapé por la ventana.  
El aire fresco de la tarde hizo despejar mi mente un poco. No lo suficiente, pero convengamos que el paseo por las afueras de esa asquerosa ciudad ningen hicieron mejorar al menos mi estado de ánimo.  
No logré encontrar la respuesta que buscaba, ni tampoco formular las que quería responder. Porque siquiera eso entendía. Mi mente era un complejísimo remolino de viento aromatizado con rosas, mezclado con espinas de nombre Mukuro que lastimaban a aquel zorro que se había empezado a ganar mi sensibilidad. Y el acceso a mi corazón y mi alma, sin que yo me diera cuenta. Sin que yo me diera cuenta.  
Estaba pisando los talones de mi orgullo y llamando a la puerta de mis sentidos a gritos.

Y yo no lo quería ver.  
O por lo menos, un parte de mi no quería.  
Y la otra parte me golpeaba, me sacudía, me rogaba que volviera, que abriera la ventana de su cuarto, y le gritara en la cara todo.  
Que me tenía harto con Mukuro. Que estaba celoso, sí, y muy celoso de Kuronue. Que odiaba ese peluche que solo traía recuerdos en él que yo no quería ver. Que me habían gustado sus caricias. Que quería volver a quedar herido si eso significaba que él me bañara. Que quería un millón de chocolatadas, tortas, té de frutas, gelatinas, todo lo que él cocinaba para mí. Que quería que me tomara la fiebre otra vez. Que quería sus cosquillas. Que quería sus caricias. Sus besos, sus mimos, sus sonrisas. Su perfume.

Kitsune estúpido. Mogo. Tarado. Bobo.

**· ****·**** ·**


	11. Capítulo XI: Despejando Y

**Capítulo XI**: Despejando Y.

_Deja de hablarme de ella, Kurama. Lo único que logras es abrir heridas que luego no voy a saber sanar. Y no es justo.  
…abrir heridas que luego no voy a saber sanar. Y no es just_o.

Fui un idiota. Pero no lo pude evitar. Los celos se habían apoderado de mí, y verlo tan mal me había hecho creer que yo era capaz de escarbar en ese pasado del cual él no me quería informar.  
Sin dudas Mukuro la había lastimado. Y yo había sido tan tonto de preguntarle por ella. ¡Claro que se iba a hartar, claro que iba a abrirle heridas!, tonto, Kurama, eres un tonto.  
Quedé por unos minutos mirando aquella puerta que con tanta furia había cerrado ante mi nariz, y observando cómo mis ojos se empañaban con lágrimas que inevitablemente no pude evitar justo cuando Yusuke volvió del kiosco.

- Kuwabara acaba de encontrar a Yukina en la esquina, así que para evitar problemas con Hiei le dije que no fuera tonto y que se fuera cuanto antes a la cita con ella, así aprovechaban mejor la tarde¿sabes?- reía mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada y se volvía a acomodar en su silla. Escuché que había prendido un cigarrillo- Ese Kuwabara es un tarad-¿Kurama, qué tienes¿por qué estás llorando?

- Oh, emph, no es nada, Yusuke- traté de explicar con el aliento contenido. Me había puesto muy nervioso. No solo por la angustia, sino por la impotencia que me daba saber que Yusuke me estaba viendo mal y ya no poder mentir más acerca de la situación.

- ¿Cómo que nada?- exclamó, tomándome del brazo y sentándome en una de las sillas- ¿acaso le pasó algo a tu mamá?

- No, gracias al cielo no…

- ¿Te peleaste con ella?

Negué con la cabeza, y tomando una de las servilletas de papel que había puesto para la merienda de Hiei sequé mi rostro.  
Yusuke clavó su mirada en la bandeja, y luego en mí.

- ¿Te peleaste con Hiei, no es así?- preguntó. Por más increíble que parezca, Yusuke estaba serio. Siempre se ponía así cuando hablábamos de él.

- Sí, pero te juro que no quería hacerle mal, yo solamente quería saber qué es lo que le pasa porque… tu viste cómo estaba, Yusuke, estaba tan ido, tan callado, y yo simpl-

- Hey, hey, hey, Kurama¡tranquilízate!- me frenó Yusuke- primero, toma- me extendió uno de los vasos de agua que había servido yo antes- toma un poco de agua, relájate y cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó.

Hice caso a sus concejos, y luego de tomar casi dos vasos de agua sin respirar, empecé a explicarle la situación. Que yo simplemente le había preguntado qué era lo que lo tenía tan callado, y que él no me había respondido hasta que yo le pregunté sobre Mukuro y me había contestado con aquellas palabras tan frías, golpeándome como con una cachetada.

- Pero… ¿hace cuánto está en tu casa, le pasó algo con Mukuro?

- Discutió con ella y desde entonces vive conmigo…- respondí mientras doblaba la servilleta de mil maneras distintas.

- ...

- ¿Qué?- pregunté, y justo cuando levanté la mirada ahí estaba el muy tarado de Yusuke riéndose- ¿qué, qué pasa?

- ¡A ustedes qué les pasa!- exclamó él.

- Pues nada, solamente me preocupo por él, Yus-

- OH, VAMOS, KURAMA- me tapó de repente, clavando su mirada en mí, en busca de alguna señal que le dijera lo que no quería preguntarme tan directamente.

- ¿Qué?...

- ¡Mira la escena que estás haciendo por un simple pendejo caprichoso que se peleó con su ama¡solo discutió con ella, no hace falta que te hagas una obra teatral en la cabeza, hombre!- me explicaba entre alguna que otra risita absurda- ¡Kurama, por Dios!, estás llorando como si se hubiera muerto.

- ¡CRUZ DIABLO!- grité¡juh, pobre de él!, si a Hiei le pasaba algo tal creo que me hubiera muerto de un paro cardiorespiratorio.

- Vamos- canturreaba Yusuke-, no te hagas el tonto, Kurama…

- ¿Qué, el tonto con qué?

- Te gusta.

Un silencio muy incómodo llenó la cocina, la casa entera. Miré el piso y luego enfrenté sus ojos. Había sido muy evidente. No solo mi angustia y mi estado, sino todo. Desde que habían llegado, entre mi camisa, la poca ropa de Hiei, su silencio, el mío, mis reacciones, todo. Ya no tenía cómo ocultarlo. Por más que había tratado por tanto tiempo evadir el tema con Yusuke y Kuwabara, mis mentiras habían llegado a su fin.

- ¿Él lo sabe?- preguntó, evitando la afirmación, pero obligándome a confesarle algo un poco más chocante para su heterosexual mentalidad.

- El problema no es ese… el problema es que algo… algo estuvo pasando entre nosotros- el pobre rostro de Yusuke más no se pudo estirar ante lo que le había confesado-, y yo no paro de atormentarlo con Mukuro. Porque sé que están saliendo, pero no sé si rompieron, si ella lo engañó, si se le pelearon por algo más… no, no sé nada… y es esa incertidumbre lo que me angustia tanto.

- Creí que eras más inteligente- concluyó.

- Ser homosexual no te hace menos intelig-

- No me refiero a eso, cabeza de alcornoque- me paró otra vez Yusuke- Me refiero a tu poca lucidez.

- ¿Ah?

- Hiei no salió nunca con Mukuro.

- ¡Él me lo dijo!- grité sin poder evitarlo, mientras sentía cada vez más ganas de seguir llorando.

- ¿Te lo dijo¿seguro?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¿Te dijo, así, textual, "yo estoy saliendo con Mukuro"?- me preguntó más puntualmente.

- ¡Sí!, bueno, no, pero-

- NO¿ves?, no- negó rotundamente mi amigo- Hiei no sale con ella. Lo que pasa es que tu seguramente lo malinterpretaste, Kurama…

- No sé… siempre que le pregunto sobre el tema, él lo toma como algo obvio. Además¿cómo no va a ser su novia si… si cada vez que se la nombro se pone mal?

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, Kurama…- dedujo finalmente Yusuke, haciendo que esa pequeña luz de esperanza que parecía apagarse dentro de mí tomara un poco más de fuerza y valor.

La conversación con Yusuke me ayudó mucho a reflexionar esa noche sobre el tema. Me recosté en mi cama deshecha y mientras abrazaba aquel almohadón que aún conservaba el perfume de Hiei, pensaba una y otra vez lo conversado. Ahora veía las cosas un poco más de claridad, y las esperanzas habían renacido en mí. Pensé que quizás Yusuke no estaba equivocado, que quizás Hiei no tenía tal relación con Mukuro sino que aquello era fruto de su silencio y la mala interpretación de la suma de todos sus "Hn" emitidos hasta el momento.  
Sí, esa noche me dormí muy tarde, con huellas de lágrimas en las mejillas, pero esperanzado. Convencido que la ventana no tardaría en llamar, que volvería dentro de muy poco.  
Algo me decía que Hiei aún no me odiaba lo suficiente como para irse así de casa, y de mí.

**· ****·**** ·**

Publiqué ambos capítulos juntos debido a lo corto que son ambos. Además, la semana que viene la tengo bastante complicada con respecto a mis estudios, entonces voy a tratar de actualizar durante este fin de semana en lo posible.

Glutamato de Sodio: ¡Muchas gracias por tu opinión acerca de mi redacción!, sí, es el primer fanfiction que publico acá. He escrito otros fanfictions que nunca publiqué, desde ya, por la simple razón que no les encuentro un final convincente. Entonces, antes que publicar algo que se que no voy a terminar, prefiero dejarlo en mi carpeta, tranquilo xD. Bueno, nuevamente te agradezco por llevarlo tan al día, y por tus críticas, niña. ¡Te dejo un beso grande y que andes muy bien! . Saludos desde aquí abajo.

Prongsie-pooh: Reina mía. Aquí está, regalo doble xD, aunque más corto (sí, fue de chanta, lo siento TxT). Incorporé a Yusuke y Kuwabara a la historia porque la verdad es que son un complemento particularmente gracioso, y me van a ayudar mucho. No solo a mí, sino a este par de demonios que tanto les cuesta encontrar respuestas a sus sentimientos. ¡Espero que los disfrutes tanto como los otros! D. Ojalá te vea pronto, amor, y que todo haya resultado bien ayer. ¡¡Te amo!!, cuidate, por favor.

Hoshiyo-hime: ¡Hola:3, muchas gracias por tomarte el trabajo de leer mi fanfiction. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, que te haya atrapado la trama, y que tanto Hiei como Kurama te resulten algo distinto a lo que venís leyendo, ya que odio escribir más de lo mismo. Espero que este par de capítulos también te gusten . Yusuke la verdad es que me va a ayudar bastante, así que por más que se haga a un lado de la historia principal del fanfiction, va a colaborar bastante. Te dejo un beso grande¡¡y desde ya, muchas gracias!!


	12. Capítulo XII: Promesa

**Capítulo XII**: Promesa.

Calculé que el kitsune no debía tener más de cinco horas de sueño, ya que cuando entré a su cuarto por la fuerza, casi rompiendo la ventana, siquiera se dio cuenta que no solo había tirado al carajo todo lo que tenía arriba del escritorio, sino que también había golpeado el basurero pequeño que tenía y los lapiceros llenos de marcadores, lápices, biromes, etc.  
Tan pronto como pude junté todo. No quería empezar mal desde temprano. Precisamente había decido volver para, por más absurdo y poco creíble que suene, pedirle perdón.  
Los libros no los dejé justo como estaban antes porque yo no sabía cómo agruparlos, pero al menos aparentaba el lío que había hecho. Me puse de pie, y tras echar una mirada alrededor, me di cuenta que ya casi era la mañana y los pocos reflejos de luz que entraban por la ventana me dejaban ver con un poco más de claridad el panorama.  
El zorro estaba profundamente dormido sobre su cama, vestido. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su almohada y junto a ella sus manos. Una pierna más arrodillada que la otra y un poco de cabello sobre el rostro.  
Me arrodillé a su lado, y con cuidado le quité el pelo. Sentí pequeñas cascaritas en las mejillas, dándome la pauta que el muy estúpido había estado llorando bastante. Sin embargo, su piel seguía sintiéndose tan suave como siempre y desprendía el mismo aroma a rosas que siempre. Con cuidado me acerqué y justo cuando intenté besarle la mejilla, empezó a abrir sus ojos verdes rasgados, y frunció el ceño.

- ¿_Hiei_?- murmuró con la voz muy calmada, aún mezclada entre su sueño y la realidad de verme. Hasta a mi me parecía extraño encontrarme en tal situación. Jamás en la vida hubiera vuelto a algún lugar para pedir perdón.

- No, la vaca Aurora.

Rió, se incorporó rápidamente y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de algo estaba flotando, tomado de las axilas y sentándome en sus faldas. Besó dónde terminan mis labios y me abrazó con una intensidad que aún siento alrededor de todo mi torso, acariciándome la espalda y la nuca. Era ese abrazo tan cálido y sumado a la temperatura, mi cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar con escalofríos luego de estar toda una noche vagando con temperaturas bajo cero. Y lo que sentía, lo que sentía contaba aún más que la temperatura. Esa emoción de sentirme entre sus brazos otra vez, de saber que nada me podía llegar a pasar, que no tenía que decir ni una palabra para que comprendiera que quería disculparme con él.  
Sin embargo me lo había prometido, y quería que lo supiera, que lo escuchara salir de mis propios labios.  
Ya no iba a tolerar verlo mal por malentendidos, por silencios que no llenaban sus dudas, miradas que lo hacían dudar más.

- Ki-kitsune…

Creo que él estaba llorando en ese momento, ya que no solo lo sentí moquear sino que su ritmo cardíaco había aumentado el doble, y la intensidad del abrazo, sin ser sofocante, se hacía cada vez más fuerte.  
Pensé que lo mejor era calmarlo un poco, y como pude extendí mis brazos hasta su cuello y antes de abrazarlo, lo tomé de las patillas. Miré sus ojos vidriosos, sus labios mordidos sellando los llantos, sus cejas inclinadas y hasta sus pestañas rociadas. Cada detalle me empujaba más a hablar. Pero primero iba a besarlo. Yo iba a besarlo. Por más que esto costara rebajar mi orgullo a lo más llano, que millones de demonios me envidiaran y quisieran cortarme la cabeza, que Mukuro se ofendiera¡que Kuwabara se riera! No me importaba. Si había vuelto era porque había elegido estar con él. Así que armado de valor, tiré un poco de sus patillas y hundiendo mis labios en los suyos, cerré mis ojos. Lo abracé por cuello muy fuerte, y apasionadamente lo volqué sobre el colchón otra vez.  
No sabía besar, y tampoco me importaba. Sabía que Kurama tenía mucha más experiencia que yo, y que hasta podía haber estallado en carcajadas si quería, pero no me importaba. Tanto, que si lo hacía, tampoco iba a querer matarlo. Así que tomé mi katana al tiempo que lo besaba y la arrojé lejos. Esa vez no quise arrepentimientos.  
Por un momento pensé que el arrepentido era el kitsune, ya que el llanto se escapó de sus labios y tapándose el rostro con ambas manos ahogó algunas palabras. Hasta que finalmente le entendí algo de "Mukuro" y terminó de despertar la valentía en mi.  
Lo tomé de una de las muñecas y sacándole la mano del rostro, arrugué el ceño y con mucha furia, pero tratando (_tratando_) de no ser muy brusco, clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

- No mires para abajo- le advertí- mírame a los ojos, estúpido.

Levantó la mirada con un poco de dificultad y posando uno de sus dedos debajo de su nariz, exhaló algo de aire. Sin dudas mi nerviosismo era contagioso. Le temblaba todo, y a mí también.

- No quiero volver a escucharte hablar de Mukuro- rompió en lágrimas otra vez, y eso me puso más loco, así que lo retomé de la muñeca con más fuerza y agregué- Yo no tengo nada con ella, zorro idiota, y tampoco me interesa. No es mi novia, ni mi amante, ni mi dueña, y tampoco me interesa serlo. Solo peleamos como cualquiera pelea con la persona con la cual convive. No te persigas, porque no voy a volver al Makai, no me voy a ir. Y no, no la quiero a ella más que a ti. Y no necesitas comprarte con ella todo el tiempo, kitsune descerebrado.

Mordió sus labios y volvió a bajar la mirada, que la hice subir de un pequeño golpe en la mejilla.

- Jamás va a serlo. Lamento mucho haberte hecho llorar- y fui yo el que sentí la necesidad de bajar la mirada para no llorar también, sin embargo la mantuve clavada en pupilas-, fui un idiota. No te tendría que haber dicho algo así. Pero… a veces me pone mal que me hables de ella¿sabes?, me siento un hijo de puta. Me siento tan patético. Es como si… todos mis esfuerzos fueran en vano. Como si lograr darte un abrazo, escucharte, be-… besarte no fuera suficiente… ¡y no es justo!- lo zamarreé de su camisa casi de manera inconsciente y viendo como las primeras gemas caían, empecé a sentir más impotencia que nunca- ¡sé que no soy demostrativo, que quizás no soy suficiente para ti, pero te juro que yo puedo cambiarlo, jur-…!

- Hiei…

- Se que tampoco soy tan cariñoso como la vaca esa podr-

- ¡Hiei!- y esa vez fue él el que me tomó de los hombros e incorporándose en la cama, encerró sus manos tomando mi cara- Para, Hiei, para un poco…- volvió a respirar, respiré yo, y chocando los ojos, escuché que agregó- No tienes porqué sentir celos de Kuronue…

- ¡No la nombres a la vaca, zebra, que-se-yo qué es, esa fea, roñosa!- cómo lo odiaba, y cómo odiaba que Kurama hablara de él.

- Tranquilo…- y logrando que soltara una risita entre los espasmos, me besó la punta del nariz- prometo no volver a nombrarlo… de todas formas, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. Créeme, Hiei, no tienes porqué sentir celos de él.

- Y tú tampoco de Mukuro.

- ¡No la nombres tu tampoco, que ella también logra sacarme canas verdes!- protestó, con una sonrisa debajo de esa expresión de dolor.

- Es un trato- propuse.

- Perfecto.

- Tú no hablas de la vaca…

- Y tú tampoco del androide ese, asalta cunas.

- Hecho.

- Y el que rompe la promesa, debe pagarlo con un beso.

Torcí la cabeza. ¿Pagarlo con un beso?

- Pero… en ese caso… yo…- mis nervios volvían a traicionarme y las mejillas no tardaron en teñirse de colorado- bueno… si se trata de, emph…

- ¿Qué?, dime- esa sonrisita entre la dulzura y la ironía. Y las caricias. Más el perfume. Y mejor no hablar el tono de su voz. Todo me volvía loco.

- ¡Que…¡que yo en ese caso…!

- …

- ¡QUE YO EN ESE CASO LO HARÍA APROPÓSITO!- aullé, cerrando los ojos y a gritos pelados. Me hervía la piel de vergüenza y bochorno.

Tapó mi boca y riendo trató de ahogar no solo sus risas, sino también mis gritos. En el momento no me había dado cuenta que su madre posiblemente estaba durmiendo. Tratando de ser un poco más prudente, en voz baja, grité con todo lo que mi aliento podía.

- ¡¿De qué te ríes, kitsune bobo?!

- De lindo que eres- respondió también en voz baja, logrando que la piel se me pusiera de gallina y los pelos de la nuca se erizaran más que nunca- Entonces vamos a cambiar el precio de la promesa¿sabes?, en verdad ya no quiero escuchar su nombre.

- Que no tenga precio- murmuré.

- ¿Y aquél que la rompe?

- ¿Tú la vas a romper?- respondí con una pregunta.

- No…

- Yo tampoco, porque no me interesa.

El segundo que duró aquel trato a través de los ojos se hizo eterno para mí. Fijé mis ojos en sus pupilas, en cada detalle dentro de sus ojos verdes, tratando de descifrar qué podía llegar a estar pensando en ese momento el kitsune. Pero no se me venía nada a la mente. Solo pensaba y recalcaba que lo había logrado, que se lo había dicho, que yo sí… era capaz de amar. Que todo no era como había dicho la vieja esa hija de puta antes que dieran la orden de expulsarme del Reino de las Koorime. Yo no era solo una máquina de asesinar por placer, yo no solo era un niño prohibido lleno de rencor, yo no solo era un pobre huérfano que lo único que le queda es su hermana, no. Yo también podía querer, yo también podía aferrarme a la vida de otro para poder compartir las miserias de la mía, yo también podía tener sueños lindos, podía besar (mal, pero al fin y al cabo besar), podía llorar no solo con sed de venganza. Y había sido Kurama el que había despertado todo eso en mí. Eso que yo no sabía que tenía, y que me lo autoprohibía, dejándome llevar por los murmullos que se decían de mi.  
Kurama tenía medicinas para todo tipo de lastimaduras. Tenía una planta para quemaduras, otra para cortes profundos, otra para infecciones, otra para fiebres muy altas, qué se yo cuántas más. Pero había una que conocía más que ninguna otra. Para tormentos internos: sus rosas.

- Nh.

- De nada- respondió el zorro ante mi agradecimiento, besando mi sien.

- Hey, kitsune…

- ¿Sí?- sonrisita.

- Por más que yo no lo haya nombrado…

- ¿Qué?- si me había quedado callado era para que terminada de comprender. Pero Kurama era de esas personas que por lo visto disfrutan, a amplia sonrisa, de la vergüenza de otros.

- Eso.

- ¿Eso qué?

- Tú sabes qué- balbuceé, cerrando con fuerza mis puños, aplastando los pelos de sus patillas.

- Mh…, la verdad es que no. No soy adivino, Hiei.

- Cuando quieres no eres adivino, kitsune tarado…

- Vamos, no me gusta quedarme con la intriga- creo que si quería sonreír más ampliamente no podía el muy idiota- ¿qué pasa por más de que tú no lo hayas nombrado?

- Eso…

Miré para abajo, comprendiendo lo que significaba estar en ese preciso momento sentado en la falda de él, y también me encontré con su camisa aún con los botones rotos. Me acordé que en ese momento yo no había sentido vergüenza alguna. Que durante esos pocos minutos había sido yo, sin restricciones algunas. Qué tan difícil podía llegar a ser volver a sentirme en tanta confianza otra vez.  
Subí la mirada y ahí estaba él. Sonriendo ampliamente, con ojos profundos, sin rastros de lágrimas. Él era el único. Único. ¿Por qué detenerme¿por qué sentir vergüenza?, si lo que yo tanto quería estaba al alcance de mi mano. Y tenía tres ojos para verlo.

- ¿No me darías el beso igual?- las palabras salieron atropelladas, una encima de la otra, pegadas de miedo, de vergüenza.

- ¿Eso era?- preguntó con dulzura, corriendo el pelo que yo tenía en el rostro a causa de mirar tan alto, sus ojos. No era mi culpa que el kitsune me sacara como dos cabezas.

- ¡Y sí¿qué te pensaste?- exclamé nervioso, volviendo a apretar con ganas sus patillas que tenía en mis puños- ¿Qué te iba a pedir un… un…?

- ¿Un?

- Bah, nada… kitsune estúpido, bobo, tarado, mogo, imbécil.

Rió con ganas y encerrando en sus manos mi rostro, besó mi entrecejo fruncido desfrunciéndolo, la punta de mi nariz, ambos costados mis labios, el mentón, el cuello y finalmente mis labios, antes de que de ellos escaparan algunas onomatopeyas de lo que parecía una novela de amor.

**· ****·**** ·**

No más actualizaciones hasta dentro de una semana. Varios exámenes y unas cuantas cosas pendientes. ¡¡Espero que lo disfruten!!

Glutamato de Sodio¡Hola, niña:), muchísimas gracias por el review. La verdad es que me pone contentísima que se note un avance en mi manera de narrar. Si bien no sé que no estoy dando lo mejor de mí, porque escribo apurada y sobre la hora, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Te dejo un beso grande, y espero que hayas disfrutado muchísimo esta actualización. ¡Saludos! D.

Prongsie-pooh: maww¿dónde anda mi princesa?, espero saber prontito acerca de vos, amor. Te amo :3.


End file.
